Time Of Your Life
by lil-spife
Summary: What if our very own Severus Snape could sing? What if he had a band back in his school life? Well in this story all that is true and our own Harry finds something out about his father and Snape. What is it? Warning: Cont. slash and some lang in later Ch
1. Time After Time

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I do not own any of the songs either. They are all borrowed.   
Harry slowly walked down the dungeon corridor to Professor Snape's office for his detention. When he got halfway there he heard music coming from the Potion's Master's office. He slowly made his to the door and realized it was Muggle music. He let out a laugh hearing a few words "Once I ran to you, now I run from you. This tainted love you given I give you all a boy could give you take my tears and that's not near enough! Tainted love. Tainted love. Tainted love. Tainted love." It was the end of the song and a new song came on. Harry knocked on the door. The music paused as Snape opened the door looking quite young and happy.  
  
"You're early, good 5 points to Gryffindor." He stepped aside and a dumbfounded Harry walked in. Snape was in a good mood obviously so Harry decided to make the best of it.  
  
"What exactly is my detention?" Harry asked trying not to look at the walls.  
  
"You are going to help me organize and clean my office." He said turning the music back on pushing a box towards Harry and they started. After a few moments the song 'Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park' came on and Harry notice that Snape was singing with the song. Harry joined in their voice matching perfectly which surprised a certain passing by Slytherin. Draco Malfoy poked his head into the office and almost passed out. The song ended and Snape started laughing like he was happy.  
  
"The famous Harry Potter can sing. How amazing!" He mused and Draco could help, but laugh as well. "Ah Mr. Malfoy!" he exclaimed, "Come join us!" Draco stepped in and sat on the couch. Harry joined him while Snape paused the music and grabbed a forgotten and unnoticed guitar. He sat down and started playing it then started singing.  
  
"Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick, and think of you. Caught up in circles confusion-is nothing new. Flashback-warm nights-Almost left behind. Suitcases of memories, time after-sometimes you picture me-and I'm walking to far ahead. You're calling to me, I can't hear what you've said-then you say-go slow-I fall behind-the second hand unwinds." Harry and Draco were clapping their hands to the beat and when Snape got to the chorus they both joined in. "If you're lost you can look-and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting, time after time." Harry had to admit. Snape was musically talented as was Draco. In fact they all were considering Harry had never taken to singing in his life until this moment. Snape continued the song his hair getting magically pulled into a light pony. "After my picture fades and darkness has, turned to gray. Watching through the windows-you're wondering if I'm OK. Secrets are stolen from deep inside. The drumbeats out of time-If you're lost you can look-and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting, time after time. If you're lost you can look-and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting, time after time. Time after time, time after time." There was another break in the words when Snape closed his eyes and continued his song. "How well, then you said to go slow. I'd fall behind-the second hand unwinds. If you're lost you can look-and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting, time after time. If you're lost you can look-and you will find me, time after time. If you fall I will catch you-I'll be waiting, time after time. Time after time, time after time, time after time… It's OK…" he finished and opened his eyes. Harry and Draco burst into applause. Snape smiled lightly and bent his head like he was bowing.  
  
"Wow sir... You really should perform." Harry said still amazed at this sudden finding.  
  
"I would need to get my band back together. Two members I doubt will talk to me though." He said softly which made Draco and Harry blink. Their potion's master was starting to surprise and scare them slightly.  
  
"Well, who was all in your band?" Draco asked cautiously. Snape smirked and let out a small laugh.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Besides I know one member wouldn't be able to come."  
  
"Who is it?" Harry asked wanting to know more.  
  
"Sirius Black, and I doubt Remus Lupin will come. That just leaves Lucius Malfoy and myself." Harry and Draco sit there baffled.  
  
"I thought you hated them?" Harry said blinking a few times.  
  
"Yes and no." He answered softly. "You see the only time we all got along was on the stage performing, but no one remembers them…" he sighed and looked at a picture on the mantel over the fire place. Draco and Harry looked at it for a moment.  
  
"That was never there before." Draco said looking at each of the five people in the picture only guessing who they were. Snape stood up, grabbed it, then sat in between the two fifth years. And pointed them out from left to right.  
  
"That's Lucius," he had short spiky blue hair, "Sirius, Myself," Sirius had long black hair while Severus had short spiky light brown hair, "Remus and James." They both looked the same as they always looked, though in this picture James looked exactly like Harry. They were all wearing black and looked really happy, their arms wrapped around each other.  
  
"Why is my father in this picture?" Harry asked looking up.  
  
"James liked to hang around with us, but he only preformed if one of us were sick." Severus sighed and put the picture back up still smiling.  
  
"Professor..." Draco started biting his lip then continued "why are you in such a wonderful mood?"  
  
"Because I found my only happy memory of being at this school." He sighed "if I can get Remus and Sirius here I'll perform, but you two have to keep this all to yourself. Got it?" They both nodded as they watched Snape go to his desk and write three quick letters then placed them in envelopes. He gave two to Harry they were addressed to Sirius and Remus. Then gave the other to Draco, which was addressed to his father. "Trust me they wont open them if they see it's from the school." He explained then walked over to his bookshelf "now to find that spell…" he muttered.  
  
"Sir do you want us to go mail these now?" Draco asked looking at Harry.  
  
"Oh yes, but I'll come with, after all Harry is still in detention." He said walking away from the bookshelf and to the door. The two boys follow excited that they would be the ones bringing an old band back together.  
  
"So what did you write to them?" Harry asked when the letters were sent off.  
  
"Oh nothing, just that they're needed at Hogwarts and to go to the garage." He said "they all know where that is." The boys nodded.  
  
"Can we come when you guys meet?" Draco asked. Snape smiled and nodded.  
  
"You two will be the stage crew, help us out." He said. Then sighed again for a moment forgetting Harry and Draco were standing there he muttered, "I wish you could be here my brother." Harry and Draco blink, but decide to say nothing.  
  
"Harry you're dismissed, you two can go. And remember not a word to anyone." They both nodded and ran off. Severus smiled, he knew the boys secret desire for each other.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Remus looked up from his book at the snowy owl that was tapping at the window.  
"Sirius, can you get that? it's probably for you anyway." Sirius opened his eyes and sat up from the old couch he was laying on. He got up and let Hedwig come into the small cottage. Sirius grabbed the two envelopes and gave Remus his before giving Hedwig a few owl treats and stroking her softly. Remus opened his letter a smile playing on his face.  
  
"What is it Moony?" Sirius asked knowing the writing on the envelope all to well and didn't bother to open it.  
  
"Open your letter Padfoot and find out." Remus said already writing up a reply. Sirius sighed and did so smiling brightly. The letter read,  
  
~Dear Sirius, Wow, you're really reading this huh? That's a good thing. I was looking through some old stuff and stumbled upon some things from school. Come back to the school, because I think you should come by the garage for a reunion. How about it? The Future Four back again. Please Sirius, one night to forget all our bad things.  
Sev~  
  
" I wonder what happened that made him want us to meet?" Sirius asked also writing a reply.  
  
"Who cares?" Remus said "other then pulling pranks our band was the funniest part about Hogwarts."  
  
"I guess you're right." He said putting his reply in the same envelope as Remus', then sent it off with Hedwig.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Morning came quickly and Harry sat at the Gryffindor table with Ron and Hermione waiting impatiently for the post to come in.  
  
"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked taking a drink of her orange juice and looking at her messy haired friend.  
  
"I'm fine." He said just as the mail came in. Draco's eagle owl flew directly to Professor Snape obviously holding Lucius' reply. Harry watched him eagerly as he opened it. There was no expression on his face as Hedwig dropped off the reply of Sirius and Remus to him as well.  
  
"Harry, I think Hedwig is loosing her mind. She's starting to confuse you for Snape." Ron said watching the white owl fly towards them. She had a note attatched to her leg. Harry took it off and read it,  
  
~Harry, the answer to your answer to your question in your mind is yes.  
S.S.~  
  
Harry smiled and glanced to Draco who got the same look on his face. Ron and Hermione looked at each other, then to Harry, then to Draco.  
  
"Care to explain Harry?" Hermione said looking at the note.  
  
"You'll see soon." He answered going back to his breakfast not answering any more questions.  
  
The rest of the day went by uneventfully and for once Harry was looking forward to potions that way he could get all the details. Potions ended quickly and the whole class got out as quick as possible save for Harry and Draco who wanted to talk to Snape.  
  
"Harry you coming?" Ron asked when he was at the door.  
  
"I'll be right there Ron, I just have to do something."  
  
"All right." And with that Ron left. As soon as the door was closed Draco and Harry ran up to the desk.  
  
"So did they all say yes? When are they coming?" both boys asked simultaneously. Severus looked up and smiled nodding softly.  
  
"They are coming tomorrow and I've decided we should perform on Halloween. That'll give me time to get back into the swing of things. Get my image back you know." The boys nodded wondering what new image their teacher will undergo. "So you two meet in my office tomorrow morning unless you have Quidditch practice." They both shook their heads and Severus smiled brightened. "Good." He said "now go to supper and remember 10:00 tomorrow morning." They nodded and ran out extremely excited.  
Authors Note: So what did you think? I bet you're wondering what I'm going to do to our beloved Potions Master huh? Not to worry it's not going to be that long. Anyway reviews are always welcome! 


	2. Draco's New Look and The Garage

Harry could barely sleep that night to excited for the next morning to come. It seemed that he only just closed his eyes when Ron was shaking him awake. He looked up to him and groggily asked for the time.  
  
"9:30." Ron answered as he was finishing getting himself dressed. Harry sat bolt up and scrambled around for his own clothes rambling on about sleeping in. He quickly waved good-bye to Ron and ran off to the dungeons to wait for Snape and Draco.   
  
Draco was all ready down there waiting for Snape. He gave a warm smile to Harry, but he looked really tiered.  
  
"Draco, did you sleep at all last night?" Harry asked when he got to the office door. He shook his head in reply.  
  
"Too excited, how about you?"  
  
"A little, don't know how long though." Draco nodded as they heard the footsteps of their teacher coming towards them. They both shared another smile as a hooded Snape came towards them. He motioned for them to follow and they did. In a matter of minutes they were led to a section of wall.  
  
"James." He said to the wall and it slowly started to open like a garage door. Harry and Draco waited for it to fully open. When it did they gasped and looked at it unaware of the three other people in the room. In the room were a lot of equipment, stereos and scratches.  
  
"Now Sev, did you really have to bring my son and Potter?" Harry looked over to one of the couches in the room. On it was Lucius Malfoy with a base guitar around his neck. His blonde hair was pulled back into a ponytail; he was tuning the guitar when Sirius spoke up.  
  
"I didn't know you were going to bring them Sev. I would have made myself more presentable." Harry spun around to see his godfather who had another guitar and was tuning it. Suddenly there was a crash of a symbol and a steady beat was heard threw the room. Harry turned to the drum set and saw Remus Lupin sitting there obviously getting reacquainted with the drum.  
  
"Well, these two are the ones who thought it be best for us to reunite. They'll be our stage crew and stuff. So let's work on their appearance shall we?" there was a nod as the three other men dropped what they were doing and led Harry and Draco to two stools and sat them down.  
  
"I say we start with the hair. Draco, I think, we could leave his hair blonde and just flare it at the back." Remus said taking his fingers and running it threw Draco's hair to show them.  
  
"Well, we could tip his hair. A purple or green or something." Sirius said taking out his wand and pointing it at Draco's head and muttered a spell. After the purple sparks cleared Lucius went and grabbed a mirror to show his son his new hair do. It was sleeked back messily and tipped purple and blue where it spiked out at the back. He smiled brightly liking the new look. Harry gave him thumbs up then looked around wondering where Severus went. He came back a few moments later with a bunch of black clothes and handed them to Draco.  
  
"Put these on." He instructed then pointed to where he could go change. Draco nodded taking the clothes and about 2 minutes later he came out wearing a black tank top, dark baggy blue jeans, black skater shoes (a/n: am not a skater so put what ever shoe in there), and on his wrists he was wearing two black bands with sliver skulls on them. He smiled and turned for them to see. He looked really sexy. In fact on a scale of 1-10 he was a 9.5.  
  
"This is cool." Was all he could say and the rest agreed turning to Harry.  
  
***************************  
A/N: CLIFY! Ok, so do you really want to know why Snape is wearing a hood and what I'm going to do to Harry? Well, you are just going to have to wait for the next Chapter! Reviews are welcome! 


	3. Harry Potter and Behind The Hood

Authors Note to the reviewers: To Vulcaine7: You know what is really funny? That song is how I came up with this story… That's pretty funny. And Tabitha, I'm putting some Aerosmith in there. BTW In my mind Draco looks dead sexy! ^^; Thanks for the Reviews now onto CHAPTER THREE: Harry Potter and behind the hood.  
Harry blinked and was immediately crowed by Remus and Sirius while Lucius and Severus went off to get his wardrobe.  
  
"Ok, I'm thinking we try and tame his hair enough to spike it. Then tint it blue so in the right light it looks really, really, blue." Sirius said as Remus removed Harry's glasses. "Close your eyes Harry." He said as he pointed his wand to Harry's head, much like he did to Draco's. With a flick of the wrist and a swish of the wand (er- strike that reverse it) and a lot of blue sparks Harry immerged looking quite different. His hair was done in twisted spikes (think Derek from Sum 41) and when he turned his head certain ways his head seemed to glow blue.  
  
"I would like to see how this looks." Harry said squinting so he could at least make out everyone in the room. "But Professor Lupin, I need my glasses."  
  
"Oh Harry. You don't need your glasses for your new look!" Remus said setting them on the piano. "We are giving you contacts!" Harry looked at them in disbelief and smiled brightly. Remus then took out his wand and muttered a spell that shot right into Harry's eyes. It took him a few moments, but when the haze cleared Harry could see perfectly.  
  
"Whoa!" was all he could say as he touched his face feeling for his glasses, but couldn't find them. Remus gave him a mirror and Harry beheld himself for the first time. His eyes were the same bottle green, but he noticed there were specks of silver in his eyes, which made him laugh.  
  
"What?" Draco asked as he walked over to take a good look at his peer.  
  
"My eyes are silver and green." He said threw giggles. Draco found the humor in this and started to laugh as well.  
  
"So does this mean the famous Harry Potter, the saint of Gryffindor is really a Slytherin at heart?" he asked as soon as he finished his fit of laughter. Harry just shrugged wondering what happened to the two guitarists. They soon came out carrying a bunch of clothing.  
  
"Harry, this was your fathers old stage crew/bouncer outfit." Severus said handing Harry the bunch of clothes. He smiled and hurried into the room Draco had used to change in. The room was a simple bathroom/change room. It was white, had a toilet, a bathtub, and a sink. It was quite big and in a corner by the bathtub were Draco's clothes. Harry then picked up the shirt. It was a black tank top like Draco's only around the bottom was a design of silver barbwire and it seemed to creep around the shirt in different spots. He smiled and took off his own shirt folded and placed it next to Draco's things. He then proceeded to put on the shirt feeling it fit to his torso perfectly and snug. He smiled looking in the mirror and for once not seeing the famous Harry Potter the boy who lived. No, what he saw was Harry Potter, a normal 15-year-old boy with people who liked him for him. He smiled at this and preceded to take his pants off leaving him in his blue cotton boxers that Fred and George gave him for his 15th birthday, it was their idea of paying him back for the money. He set his pants on top of his shirt and picked up the pants Lucius and Severus gave him. They were black and also had that silvery barbwire on them. In the left knee was a hole, but it added character to them. He slipped them on and felt the comfortable baggy fit in them. For once Harry looked very muscular and well built. He then looked back down at the shoes and belt on the ground. He felt like he didn't need a belt, but put it on anyway. It was (like everything else) black, but instead of the barbwire design was little sliver skulls. He tightened the belt as far as he could and let the end hang a bit. Next he noticed the shoes, they were black steel toe boots and in the inside of the tongue, Harry noticed, were the words 'Property of James Potter.' Harry shook his head and slipped his feet in making sure they fit. They did almost too perfectly. He did the laces up before looking at himself in the full body mirror on the door before neatly folding all his clothes and walking out. They all gave a few catcalls and whistles as Harry turned around showing off his new sexy look. He then looked at Severus who was sitting in the stool he originally occupied. He still had his hood up.  
  
"So sir, why are you wearing the hood?" Harry asked walking over to Draco and put an arm on his shoulder to lean on him.  
  
"Harry, why are you leaning on me?"  
  
"You know that song. Lean on me, when your not strong, I'll be your friend I'll help you carry on. For it won't be long before I need someone to lean on." He sang. The four men blinked at the boy's talent. Draco just started to laugh and got Harry in a headlock and gave him a noogie. He got out easily his eye sparkling. Sev looked at his band members and smiled.  
  
"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." He said shifting the hood.   
  
"Anyway Sev," Remus said shifting the attention back to the lead singer. "What is with the hood?"  
  
************************  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA I AM MEAN! * Rolls on the floor * I'm not going to tell you until the NEXT chapter! HEHEHEHEHE! Sorry, I love being evil and making people WAIT for things. ^_^; Anyway, review. I still need song suggestions. 


	4. Motavation

A/N: Aww... The evilness is over * sniffs* oh well, you people are a good audience. So I'll let you know what's under the hood! HA! He is starting to sound like a car. Well, on with the story! And btw, 'Lean on Me' was a pop/rock song back in the '70's' good song though.  
  
"Severus is just being a baby. He messed up on the spell to turn his hair brown and he needs it cut." Lucius said waving a hand then knocking the hood off of Severus' head showing bright pink hair pulled into a medium tight pony. Harry and Draco had to use themselves to stop from hitting the floor in laughter. Remus had to turn away to keep from giggling his head off and Sirius just simply muttered,  
  
"I thought you learned in 5th year that pink is a good colour on you." Severus just glared and grabbed a pair of scissors from his robe pocket and handed them to Lucius.  
  
"You trust him with a Muggle device?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Well, I'm just uneasy about getting my hair cut after all these years." He answered as Lucius brought the sheers to the top of the elastic holding his hair. Severus closed his eyes tightly as the scissors came closed cutting off his hair leaving it short and layered. He opened his eyes and looked at the hair on the ground, which turned back to black. He sniffed a bit picking it up and running his fingers threw the short hair.  
  
"You could have waited till I said ok Lucius."   
  
"Well, if I did that Sev my sweet, then we would have been here all night." Lucius said handing him the scissors. He just glared at him trying to ignore the laughter from everyone.  
  
"Your turn Lucy baby." Severus said trading places with Lucius in a flash. Lucius started to whimper as Severus pinned him letting Sirius go all hair happy. Draco, Harry, and Remus stood back far enough when a moment later Lucius was gripping at his hair, which was as short as his son's. "Oh and Lucius, don't call me your sweet ok." Lucius just whimpered looking at his hair.  
  
"It's been too long." He muttered handing the mirror to Severus who looked at it practicing his fierceness.  
  
"Your still scary Professor." Harry said with a smile walking forward.  
  
"I guess it's our turn Remus." Sirius said pointing his wand at himself all to happy to get rid of his hair. After the sparks left he emerged his hair as long as Harry's and done in a messy way. "What do you think Harry? Takes years off doesn't it?" Harry nodded looking at the three men with their hair cut short, Sirius looked about 20 with his messy do, Severus looked about 22 with his hair sleeked back and falling a bit in front of his face, and Lucius looked around 19 with his hair done like Draco's. All that was left to get their hair done was Remus. "I'm thinking twist spikes for Moony!" Sirius said and before there were any protests Remus was standing before them with the same style of hair as Harry.  
  
"You know Sirius, sometimes I could just hurt you." Remus said going back to the drums. "Shall we get to the practicing?" Severus walked over and grabbed the final guitar, the one he was playing in his office only two nights ago. He played a few notes while Sirius and Lucius grabbed their guitars and walked over.  
  
"So what are we going to be playing to show off to our young S.C.Ms?" Severus asked fixing the microphone.   
  
"How about that one Muggle song, by that American group... Uh... Motivation by Sum 41, you know the one I'm talking about right?" Lucius said looking at the other members. They nodded and stared play while Harry and Draco took seats and watched them. They were really good and they hadn't even started singing yet.  
  
"What's the difference of never knowing at all? When every step I take is always too small. Maybe it's just something I can't admit, but lately, I feel like I don't give a shit. Motivation such an aggravation, accusations don't know how to take them. Inspiration's getting hard to fake it. Concentration's never hard to break it. Situation never what you want it to be. What's the point of never making mistakes? Self-indulgence is such a hard habit to break. It's all just a waste of time in the end. I don't care so why should I even pretend. Motivation such an aggravation, accusations don't know how to take them. Inspiration's getting hard to fake it. Concentration's never hard to break it. Situation never what you want it... Can't pretend on doubt until the end. It seems like leaving friends has become this years trend and though I can't pretend. It's not the same, but who's to blame, for all those stupid things I never said. Motivation such an aggravation, accusations don't know how to take them. Inspiration's getting hard to fake it. Concentration's never hard to break it. Situation never what you want it to be. Never what you want it to be. Never what you wanted to be." They finished the song flawlessly leaving Harry and Draco to conjure up applause in a can sound. (A/n: Think cartoons how they always seem to have applause in a can thing.) Severus smiled perfectly having sung the whole song Lucius, Sirius and Remus backed him up when necessary, but it seemed that Lucius was a guitar master.  
  
"We still got it!" Severus said beamingly shifting the strap on his guitar. "You think the school will like it?" Draco and Harry couldn't help, but nod more then they needed to. The group was amazing, only thing they needed a better name.  
  
"What about a new name though, I mean 'The Future Four'? Sounds like you are trying to copy the Beetles. So lets get a new name." Harry said as he nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on. "Any suggestion?"  
  
A/N: Like Harry asked "Any suggestions?" got no name for the new band and I really was thinking about the Beetles when I put Future Four down. So any suggestions you have I'll put in threw my story and you'll surly be recognized! 


	5. The Bands New Name and The End Of Practi...

A/N/Disclaimer: OK, all the suggestions were from Little TeaLeaf. Thanks a bunch sweetie! I really enjoy them and I think I might even use one of them. Anyway, on to the story! Oh and count how many times I repeat myself in this chapter. It'll be fun like a game.  
"Well, I have one suggestion, but that's because tealeaves make me think about this." Draco said looking at the band.  
  
"What is the suggestion and why are you thinking about tealeaves?" Harry asked giving him a queer look like tealeaves had nothing to do with any of this. Draco just shrugged muttering something about not drinking tea at all today, let alone get any caffeine in his system.  
  
"The suggestion is 'Idealistic Patriots'." He said with an idiotic grin on his face. Every one just blinked and after a minute Lucius muttered something about his son being old and senile and needed a lot of coffee.  
  
"We aren't using that Draco." Severus said conjuring up some coffee for the young Malfoy. "What about 'Ewe Wizards'?"  
  
"How about no." Sirius said looking around the room "I got a few suggestions. 'Undertakers', 'Dukes', 'Bran Enchantment', and 'Furniture Among Mugglers'."   
  
"Here why don't we put all our suggestions in a hat then pick out ten then from that ten we'll pick out five then from those top five we'll pick one." Harry said looking around for some parchment to write on.  
  
"Or we could just pick one and use that." Remus said handing him some parchment, which he started to rip into strips.  
  
"That too, then if we don't like the suggestion we'll pick until we all agree." They all nodded while Lucius wondered off grabbing a top hat that they could use. Then they all set out thinking about band names. Finally after ten minutes at least 25 suggestions were in the hat. Harry shook it and dug in and pulled out a strip and looked at it.  
  
"Draco we are NOT using this for the last time!" he said throwing Draco's earlier suggestion to the ground and worked to pull out another one. "Huh? 'Philosophers Preludes'? Is this a joke?" Harry asked looking at a laughing Severus who shook his head. "Obviously that is a no. OK, next one... 'Education Blister Transit' who comes up with these things?" He said looking at Remus then handed Draco the hat not liking what he was coming out with.  
  
"Ok, what about," he pulled out a name, "ok this is a weird one 'Among Fleece', oh yeah I put that in there, never mind. That's not the one. Hmmm... Oh! 'Assassins Inquirer'? Huh? Huh? No, ok then what else is in here... Umm... 'Idiotic Logic' that's not even logical. Why don't you pick one Mr. Black?" Draco handed the hat to Sirius who took it gratefully.  
  
"Sirius. Ok, let's see what else is in here." He dug around looking for the winner, "what about 'Governmental Solver'?" Lucius blinked with one of those looks that a teacher would give a student when they said something really stupid. "Ok, that's another down the drain. Next, 'The Comeback Stillborn'?"  
  
"It's ok, but let me have a go Sirius." Remus said reaching out for the hat. Sirius sighed and gave it to his friend to pick.  
  
"And the next lucky suggestion is... 'Martyrs Evaporation' I've all ready decided that we are not using anything Harry suggests." He said winking at Harry who just glared. "OK, my next pick is... 'Pitiful Memoirs' too depressing, Lucius your turn." Lucius took the hat and dug threw it looking for the winner.  
  
"Ok, 'Vampire Related' we don't look like vampires Draco and I know you think it's cool, but no. Next one, 'Thunderbolt'... how about we let Severus pick, Mr. Lucky Fingers here." He handed the hat to an impatient Severus who wasted no time in picking a suggestion out.  
  
"It's one of mine and it is 'Enlightenment' and I agree it's not that good, so I have a feeling this next one is the winner." He reached in and very slowly pulled it out and slowly opened it and licked his lip before smiling. "This is the one! 'Injection Hourglass'!" every one nodded in agreement, weather it was because they were tiered of looking for a name or because it was the best one no one will ever know. And so they all agreed that they would become 'Injection Hourglass'.   
  
"What were the other suggestions?" Harry asked taking the hat from his professor and pulled out the last few suggestions. "Let's see... 'Deadlines', 'Curses', 'Dragons', 'Chimera', 'Borderline', and the suggestions from earlier, yep, 'Injection Hourglass' is the better one." He looked at his watch. "Wow it's all ready supper time? Holy we've wasted the whole day! And I haven't eaten at all to day." He felt his stomach rumble, "So what about the outfit, we don't want people to know. So lets quickly get changed and food would be the next item on the list." They all agreed.  
  
"I'll stay in here, you know how I'm on the run still, and it's a good thing we still have a bedroom." Sirius said stretching.  
  
"I'll bring you some food later Sirius when I come back to clean a little." Severus said. "So Halloween is in 2 weeks, I still have to talk to Dumbledore, and we'll try to have practice with you two around at least twice a week. And you three are staying here until then, we can practice after I'm done work." He said mounting his guitar on the stand also stretching. They all nodded in agreement as he pulled his hood back up. "Ok you two go get changed then we'll change everything back." He said turning to the boys who were sitting a little too close for comfort, but Harry just ended up pushing Draco off his stool and told him to hurry up. 


	6. There is Always Darkness in Light

A/N: Sorry I didn't get this up sooner; I have been a little busy. So very sorry my good fans. Anyway on to the story, but just to warn you this chapter is going to be a little dark, but hey it can't be all sunshine and roses all the time and I did say there is going to be slash in her and this will be the first taste. So don't kill me!!!!!   
After a few minutes and a few spells, Harry and Draco were back to what they looked like before entering the garage. Harry bid his godfather good night with a quick hug. Sirius smiled softly and watched them leave as he moved to the bedroom to remember everything.  
  
Remus, Severus, Lucius, and the boys walked out of the garage and headed to the great hall, but before they got there, the three men departed so they could enter from the side. Harry looked at Draco realizing if they were to keep this secret they couldn't be seen together, so Harry ran off before saying anything. Draco sighed knowing it was for the best. Once in the hall, Harry made his way over to his friends putting on an act like he just served a horrible detention.  
  
"Harry, where were you all day?" Ron asked looking a little upset that his best friend hadn't been around at all.  
  
"Cleaning out Snape's office," he muttered putting some food on his plate. Hermione gave him an odd look like she didn't believe him.  
  
"Didn't you do that last night?" She asked taking a bite of her potatoes.  
  
"Yes, but we didn't finish so he wanted me to finish helping him." He sighed and looked up at the staff table. "He has a lot of pictures of his school life." He said and gave a smile to Remus. "Professor Lupin or more Mr. Lupin is here." Hermione and Ron looked up and gave a small wave to their ex-DADA teacher.   
  
"What his he doing here? And what is Malfoy's dad doing here?" Ron asked lacing his voice with venom when he noticed the older Malfoy sitting on the other side of the hooded Snape. "And more importantly, why is Snape wearing a hood?" Harry thought of something quick to say then came up with a story.  
  
"Well, when we were cleaning I accidentally set off a firework and it burnt his face and part of his hair so he's being vain and keeping his hood up." To the boy wonder's relief his friends bought the story and asked no more questions.  
  
Up at the staff table, Severus was in a deep conversation with Remus and Lucius about Sirius. "But how are we going to show Sirius on stage with out anyone turning him in?" Severus said trying to look like he wasn't talking to Remus at all.  
  
"Well, no one is going to recognize you because of your full appearance. Maybe we should just alter him like that as well." Lucius said after swallowing his steak and taking another chunk.  
  
"You've always been able to do that Sev, when you go to the garage to take his food to him you guys can work on that." Remus said looking up and over the crowed. "Jesus! We didn't tell Harry what to tell Ron and Hermione about everything!" Remus said in realization shooting a side-glance to his fellow band members.  
  
"Harry's a smart boy, he'll think of something." Severus said pushing his plate away and standing up. "I'll see you two later, I'm going to get Sirius some food." Before Lucius and Remus could say that he hadn't even touched his food. Severus quickly made his way down to the kitchens hoping he could get Sirius a decent meal. He quickly tickled the pear and about five minutes later he came out with a huge basket of food. He went further down the hall to a part of wall, tapped it three times and walked inside to the garage. Sirius was nowhere to be seen, but there was the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He set the basket down near one of the couches and headed into the bedroom to make it more comfortable for his old rival. He went to the broom closet where they had always kept the sheets and blankets and such, just incase one of them didn't want to be in there dorm. Most of the time it was Severus in there not wanting to face any of the Slytherins. This was always his safe haven from every one. As he grabbed a deep green sheet from the closet memories started to flow back to him.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Sev worked quickly to make the bed hoping he could at least sleep, and maybe even never wake up. It had been the 5th time that week that either the Hufflepuff 4th year girls had beaten him to a pulp or his own housemates. On this night it had been both and he was beaten pretty badly. He had, but three choices. One lay there till someone found him and asked him what happened, two, go to the hospital wing and be a nark, or three, come to the garage bedroom and be safe. He had, obviously, chosen his third option, but he was starting to weaken. He figured he must have had a concussion or something and it was hard for him to breath and move. He got half way to the bed when he heard some one call his name and then nothing. When he woke up he was in the infirmary. He looked around and saw Lucius sitting by his bed.  
  
"What happened?" Sev asked putting the palm of his hand to his forehead.  
  
"I don't know, Sirius said he found you on the floor unconscious and barley breathing. He, James, and Remus brought you up here. That was about a week ago. What happened Sev? I was worried when you didn't come back from the library after dinner."  
  
"I don't really remember what happened, and my head hurts way too much to decide that right now." Lucius nodded understanding his friend's pain. Some of what he said was true, but he lied about not remembering.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
Severus sighed and made his way to the bed and started to make it when he felt two arms around him.  
  
"Stay with me tonight." Came Sirius' voice from behind him. He was still a little wet, and smelt of citrus fruits and flowers. Severus closed his eyes for a moment then quickly withdrew.  
  
"I can't, you know that." He said going back to the closet and grabbing Sirius a blanket and some pillows.  
  
"Severus, have you let anyone get close to you since that night?" he asked a little taken back by his actions.  
  
"No I haven't and I don't want to. I know what will happen if I let myself become open again, you made sure I kept in this state." He finished making the bed when something caught his eye. It was a black cord necklace that had two green beads, two silver, two gold and one red surrounding the words, 'Sevy Bear'. "I thought I lost this." He said picking it up tears coming into his eyes. He loosened it a bit and pulled down the hood and slipped it on then tightened it so it was a choker.  
  
"Sev, look I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't." Sirius said putting a hand on Severus' shoulder.  
  
"Look, I agree with what you told me. You were really right, who could love a freak like me? Now if you don't mind I'm going to go."  
  
"Sevy Bear, please stay. I'm sorry for everything I did, everything just got out of hand and I'm sorry. Please stay, just until I fall asleep, please."   
A/N: *sniff* that was emotional. Anyway I'm debating here weather Sev should stay or not, what do you folks think? 


	7. An Amber Master in Warm Water

A/N: this is a half and half chapter. It's half dark and half light. So don't kill me like I said in the last chapter, this isn't all sunshine and roses. Oh and there will be a little steamy part.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
"No Sirius, you know very well I don't trust you anymore after everything you did." Severus said turning around so he could walk out. Sirius wouldn't hear it; he grabbed Severus' shoulders and kissed him. As he did this he pushed him onto the bed and pinned his arms. Severus started to struggle against the man on top of him. Finally his bit down hard on Sirius' lip making him pull away. "Get off of me Sirius." Severus said in a very dangerous voice his eyes flashing and becoming cold.  
  
"Please stay with me Sev, it's been so long since we both been warm in bed." Sirius said in a pleading voice. "I've missed you too much. I need you." He started to kiss his temple. Severus slowly started to relax remembering a night like this, but not quite like this. Sirius slowly started to let him go kissing his neck feeling Severus' warmth getting lost in his musky herby scent. Sirius could feel Severus' arms wrap around him as they moved to be more comfortable. Severus looked into Sirius' eyes and Sirius noticed for the first time in years that the man underneath him eyes were a deep coco, not black. Behind the mask that was Severus were two soft warm coco brown eyes. Sirius remembered that was what made up everyone's Sevy Bear. He still seemed like a lost child alone in the world and frightened. Sirius couldn't help, but forgive the dumb bastard for being such an unforgiving prick.  
  
"Sirius, you know how much I don't want to hate you right now, but I have to because of the way you work, making this a one night stand." He nuzzled into Sirius' neck looking so small. Sirius just held him close glad he won. "I hate you so much."  
  
"And I hate you just as much you prick." Sirius said and pulled him into a kiss and ran his fingers threw Severus' newly short hair. Severus ran his hands down Sirius' body as he started to French him. Things started to heat up and Sirius got the other man's shirt undone when Severus pulled away.  
  
"No. I. I. I can't." he breathed doing his shirt up and got off the bed fixing himself up. "I promised myself no more, especially with you. Why don't you get Lucius or Remus to warm your bed up? Besides I have a lot of work to do tonight I don't have time for silly one night encounters." He pulled the hood up over his head and turned to leave. "I left you some food by the fireplace if you're hungry. I'll see you tomorrow Black."  
  
"Severus, please wait. Don't leave it doesn't have to be a one night thing." Sirius pleaded standing up and grabbing Severus' arm. He just tore it away and his eyes went cold and black.  
  
"Yes, Sirius, it does." He said "because of your godson." And with that he walked out of the room sort of feeling shitty for doing it, but hey it was the right thing to do. Wasn't it? When he was on his way back to his office he could still feel Sirius' mouth on his, he could still taste him and by the time he got to his office he was totally regretting his decision and wondered if he should go back. "No Severus, you can't go back it's not worth it, besides you don't need him to satisfy yourself and by the looks of it you could really use it." He said to himself looking down at his arousal and sighed heading to the bathroom. He filled the tub with warm water and started undress himself and sighed when he climbed into the tub being absorbed in the water and his own thoughts. He then looked down to his swollen neglected member and snorted. "I can't believe I let Black get to me like this." He said when there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He yelled hearing the door open.  
  
"Severus, you in here?" it was Remus. Severus bit his lip wondering if he should let Remus in, but then remembered he had one too and he wasn't a little boy anymore.  
  
"I'm in the bathroom." He yelled. "You can come..." but Remus walking in cut him off.  
  
"Was I interrupting something?" he asked looking at Severus' erection wanting attention. Severus just shook his head and brought his knees to his chest to hide his little problem. "You shouldn't ignore things like that, it's not good for your health."  
  
"And what do you propose I do about it?" he asked "I'm too disciplined for these sort of things." He said as Remus sat on his knees beside the tub.  
  
"Then let me lend a hand." He said pulling his sleeve up and putting his arm in the water and before Severus could protest Remus' hand was on the erection and started to stroke it. Severus relaxed loving the pleasure Remus was giving him moaning slightly.  
  
"Remus..." he whispered his head lolling to the side, he arched his back and just to silence him Remus leaned over and kissed him long and passionately. The pleasure was too much and after a few minutes of Remus' expert hands he had reached his climax and pulled away from the kiss out of breath and blushing. "Thank you Remus, that was… Thank you" he said looking into Remus' amber eyes.  
  
"You owe me Severus John Snape. You owe me." And with that they were pulled back into another kiss and Severus forgot all his troubles as they shared a night of passion.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~  
  
A/N: I was going to have Sevy stay, but really Remus isn't going to hurt him and yeah Sev needed this. So thanks for all the lovely reviews and it was really a hard decision, but the next chapter is going to be another rehearsal so back to the light! Keep up the reviews please! 


	8. Fifth Year Memories

A/N: I lied. This actually takes place on a Friday afternoon and the first students to see him with his hood down are the Gryffindor/Slytherin 5th years. ^_^ Sevy is in a good mood!  
  
It was the last two classes of the day before the weekend for Harry and his friends. This meant double potions with the Slytherins. In the past, Harry would groan and complain with his fellow Gryffindors, but today he was happy it was potions because Severus no longer had a problem with him. For the past week, Severus had kept his hood up, but seemed really happy. Today, however, when her came into class his hood was down showing off his new haircut. Everyone stared wide-eyed at their potions professor. Everyone save Harry and Draco who just smiled and glanced at each other.  
  
"I'm in a good mood today" he said once he got to the front of the classroom. "Therefore, I think for today's lesson we should go out side." There was a murmur of half surprise, half approval. "Good, now come on single file. Follow me everyone." He went to the door and everyone lined up behind him not saying anything that would spoil his good mood. He led the class out the grounds and to a tree by the lake. He sat down and leaned against the tree then instructed everyone else to sit in a circle beside him. They did as they were told and some how Harry ended up on the right side of Sev, and Draco on his left. It was a warm beautiful sunny day, there was a light breeze and the leaves were beautiful shades of red, gold, brown and some were still green. Severus opened his mouth to speak, but out of Hagrid's hut came Remus and a big black dog. They saw Severus and waved and started to walk over.  
  
"Wow, this is a first, a great potions master taking his class out side?" Remus said when he was fully over to the circle of students. The dog went over to Severus and laid his head on his lap and looked up. Harry scratched behind the dog's ears.  
  
"Hello, Snuffles." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"So, why is a great potions master like Severus Snape doing out side with his class?" Remus asked moving to sit in between Severus and Harry.  
  
"Well, one, it's nice out, two I didn't have anything planed for today, and three well I'm in a really good mood." He gave a small wink to Remus who just smiled lightly and gave a cute little laugh. All the students just stared; Professor Severus Snape had no clue what to do and was in a good mood?  
  
"Umm sir? Are you feeling all right?" Hermione asked raising her hand timidly. Severus just started to laugh and everyone had to admit, he looked pretty damn good when he smiled.  
  
"I haven't felt this good since my fifth year." He said regaining he composer. He sighed and looked out over the lake his eyes slightly becoming dazed.  
  
"Severus? Severus? Sev?" Remus cut into his thoughts and he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry, something shiny caught my eye. Now, what do you guys want to do?" he asked looking around the circle.  
  
"Tell us about yourself." Draco voiced what his peers were thinking. Every bit their lips, thinking that this would make him cross, but he didn't deduct any points in stead he complied.  
  
"Well, I wasn't always this 'charming'," he said sarcastically looking around then looked at Remus, "I had my fun moments, like remember Remus that time in fifth year." He said, Remus nodded and smiled at the interested looks on the students' faces as they moved in closer. "Do you think I should tell them?" he asked looking at Remus his eyes sparkling brightly. Remus nodded and scratched behind the dog's ears and winked. "Ok, this happened about a week after a Hogsmade trip in May, was it? Well I guess it doesn't matter it was just really funny."  
  
"What did you do?" Brandi Griffin, (one of the Gryffindor girls) piped up, looking very interested. Remus took over in this stage of the story.  
  
"Well, how many of your parents or family went to school with us?" Remus asked a few raised their hands, even Ron did. Severus looked at him for a moment then let out a laugh.  
  
"Out of all the years I've taught the Weasley's, I've never thought of that annoying third year Bill Weasley." Severus said. "I taught Bill in his last two years at Hogwarts. Wow, I'm really slow."  
  
"Well, Severus, you only yelled at little Billy every week." Remus muttered, "Just let me finish the story."  
  
"No, it's my class." He gave a cute little pout that was melting Remus and all the girls' hearts. Even some of the guys thought that the pout was adorable.  
  
"Fine, tell the damn story." Remus said and leaned back against the tree.  
  
"Well, in fifth yeah, Remus, Sirius, Lucius, James and myself all went and bought a few Muggle masks. Then we stripped down and ran threw the whole castle butt naked." Everyone started to laugh.  
  
"Man, Lily and Kath were pissed at us." Remus said shaking his head and looked back over the lake muttering "good times." Severus looked at his watch.  
  
"Ah fuck class." He muttered, "You guys can leave early. That is if you want to go back into the castle and write a test?" they all looked at each other and hurried back to the school. When they were all gone Severus leaned against Remus and sighed softly. 


	9. New Beginings and A Lighter Heart

A/N: Just a note to TeaLeaf: I thought John suited him quite well, because at times my math teacher can act like Snape on a bad day, and his first name is John. Anyway, enough blabbing onto the story!  
  
It was the day before the big performance and Injection Hourglass were meeting for a final meeting without the young stage crewmembers. That was for later in the evening.  
  
"Tomorrow." Severus said simply staring into the fireplace holding tight to his guitar. "We need some good luck." The other band members nodded and four pairs of eyes landed on a framed picture over the mantle piece. It was the picture Severus had in his office the night Draco and Harry discovered his hidden talent and personality. "Do you think we should take Harry?"  
  
"No, he's not ready yet." Sirius said feeling a tear run down his cheek remembering the good times he had.  
  
"After." Remus muttered and put an arm around Severus. Lucius did the same to Sirius and they just sat in silence all thinking the same thing. When to take Harry to see what he should have seen a long time ago. "If we're going to go we should go before the boys show up." They all nodded and stood heading out the door.  
  
"Hey we should get some roses." Lucius said softly once they were in the carriage.  
  
"White and Red." Sirius said. He had been quite for the past few days and was distancing himself from Severus quite a bit. There was another silence, but this time Sirius broke it. "Remember when Harry and Draco were just babies and they were just starting to stand on their own and they actually took their first steps together." They all smiled at the memory.  
  
"Then they fell flat on their faces and got their first black eye together." Lucius said taking out a picture from his pocket. It was a Muggle picture of two sleeping babies both wearing identical outfits, though one was red and gold the other sliver and green.  
  
"Before the Potter years." Severus said softly as they all looked at the picture and sighed. They made it into Hogsmade and went into a flower shop called 'The Dreaming Lotus.' They entered and looked around for the rose section and noticed they had every single flower in the world in almost every floral colour imaginable. Finally they came to the rose section and each took one red, one white, and one pink rose from the everlasting bins. "You think we should buy Harry and Draco a gift for all their hard work?" the other three members nodded.  
  
"But we wont get them flowers. Something nice, but we'll do that after words while we still have the strength." Remus said softly when they paid for the flowers and left the store heading down the road.  
  
"I visit every year on Halloween." Severus said "I just pretend like I'm coming into Hogsmade to baby-sit." There was four small pops and suddenly they were in a cemetery in front of three tombstones. Severus immediately hid what the third said just let the names Lily and James Potter stick out. Sirius stepped up to the headstone marked: 'In fond memory of James Percival Potter: loving son, friend, husband, and father.' Sirius placed the white rose down.  
  
"I miss you Jimmy, and I'm trying my hardest to look out for Harry." His voice shook and he placed the red rose on the ground in front of the words: 'In devoted memory of Lily Aura Potter: daughter, sister, friend, wife, and mother.' He stood up and let Remus do his thing.  
  
"Like Siri said, I miss you two and I hope you're saving that spot at the bar in Heaven for me because you promised we'd meet there." He placed the rose down showing more emotion as he muttered a simple "love you Lil." And allowed Lucius to have his way with words. He placed the roses down next to Remus and Sirius' and said,  
  
"I know we never really got along, but you were the brother I wish I had and I'm sorry we never got to know each other better then what we did." He stood up and looked at his best friend growing up who looked like he was going to cry if he spoke so Remus, Sirius and Lucius let him be alone for a few moments. "Do you know if Severus contacted our young cameo?" Lucius asked when they were out of earshot from Severus. The two men just shrugged their shoulders and watched him as they could suddenly hear him singing. They didn't want to know what he was singing so they shut his voice out thinking of past memories. The sun started to shine and a warm breeze would be felt as Severus went towards his friends with a light heart. He knew something good was coming and when it did he would meet it head on and with welcoming arms. 


	10. Night Time Cuteness

A/N: Sorry that my updates have been a little slow lately, they might be a little slow in the other chapters when they actually perform. It's going to be hard so bare with me. Also I would like you, my dear readers, to tell me what the opening song should be. That would be great!  
They got back to the garage about twenty minutes later with gifts for the boys and ten minutes to spare. They didn't talk much and Harry and Draco showed up about five minutes early. They were welcomed with four smiles and the C major scale on the piano.  
  
"We got something for you two." Remus said softly indicating two packages on the coffee table. Harry and Draco picked the wrapped packages up and opened them. Inside Harry's was a brand new silver Tommy Hilfiger watch that was charmed to show the date and where your friends where. Harry smiled and put it on and twisted his wrist around trying to get use to the feeling of something on his wrist again.  
  
"Thank you." He said looking at each of the men sitting in the room. Draco opened his gift next. It was a black cord necklace like Severus', but his read 'Draco' and was surrounded by silver, gold, green and red beads. His eyes sparkled as he loosened it and put it around his neck. If there was one thing about Draco that no one knew was that anything that was made and given to him he would love. He was such a sucker like that. Draco thanked them and got changed as did Harry and practice started.  
  
It was getting late by the time they had finished practice and Harry and Draco were pretty much falling asleep on each other. Sev stopped tuning the guitar which he accidentally knocked out of tune, looked at his watch then to the boys.  
  
"Perhaps they should stay here with you tonight Sirius." He said doing the finally stage of tuning and setting his guitar down on it's stand. Sirius nodded in agreement and Lucius decided to step in.  
  
"I'm not letting my son be alone with those two." He said and walked over to pick his now sleeping son up in his arms. "I'll stay here tonight as well." Sirius nodded and picked his sleeping godson up in his arms. Harry curled close to him for warmth and Severus couldn't help, but smile at the simple action.  
  
"Well, good night then." Remus said with a yawn and kissed the two boys on the foreheads. "See you all in the morning." And he walked off. Severus also bid them goodnight and followed Remus with a sly smile.  
  
"Well, let's go to bed I'm tired." Sirius said taking the young man into the room, placing him on the bed then climbed in next to him holding him close. Lucius followed suit, but stayed awake long enough to notice that Harry and Draco went back into their old sleeping habits of holding hands and laying on their stomachs. It seemed so natural to see them so connected and it brought back fond memories of the past. He sighed and kissed his son's head before falling asleep as well.  
  
In the middle of the night the door to the room opened and soft footsteps could be heard and some quite giggling and soon the click of a camera. Harry, who was starting to wake up, moaned as he saw the flashes threw his eyelids. He buried his face into Sirius' chest and closed his eyes tighter. This action made Draco move in to Harry more and Lucius moved so his arms were wrapped around the two boys and Sirius. The scene looked so adorable and if only Lucius or Sirius were female and the boys younger, it would look like two parents comforting their nightmare stricken children. Draco then shifted slightly so he was facing his father and he had the cutest look on his face. It was indescribable and the only thing to capture that was a Polaroid camera operated by none other then our beloved Moony.  
  
"You know Sevy Bear, they are going to kill us." Remus said feeling his lover's arms around his waist from behind. Severus just kissed his head and whispered.  
  
"Yes love, but this was your idea."  
A/N: Yeah it's a little on the short side, but it was cute no? And I have just realized that I've never explained the meaning behind Sevy Bear… Well you are just going to have to wait till a later chapter; I don't know what chapter though so patients my friends, patients. 


	11. So That's Why It's Locked

A/N: Hmmm I think being addicted is a good thing... Well, I would just like to say I'm glad everyone likes my writing, but I warn you if I ever get around to putting up my Malfoy bilgy (I'm guessing that's what a 2 part story is if a trilogy is a three part story.) or I guess it could be called a sequel, but really EVERYONE calls it that, but enough of that, let's get back to the task on hand!  
The next morning was Halloween, and like every year above third year was the annual Hogsmade trip. Severus had woken the boys up at seven in the morning just so they could make it on the trip with out suspicion.  
  
"Try to get back early so you two can help set up." Severus said once Harry had finished his shower, got changed, and sat down to eat with Remus, Severus and Draco. Lucius was always a late riser when he didn't have anything better to do and that bed was to damn comfy for Sirius so why the hell would he leave early?  
  
"What time do you want us to come back?" Harry asked drinking some orange juice set out.  
  
"Around noon." Severus said looking at the pictures they took the night before and drinking his coffee.  
  
"What are those for?" Draco asked between bites of his bagels.  
  
"Well, when we did our concerts," Remus said as his buttered his toast, "we would have little mini breaks of either funny slides of pictures we took, or little movies that James would film." He took a bite of his toast and drank his coffee. "We needed some funny pictures of you two and some recent pictures of us." Harry looked at Draco not liking the sound of that.  
  
"Can we see those?" Harry asked. Severus just shook his head and gave them to Remus.  
  
"You two have to get going, it's all most nine and you leave at nine thirty!" Remus said taking the pictures and pocketing them. Harry and Draco stood up and headed to the main entrance.  
  
"You know there is a quicker way to get into your dorms." Severus said moving to the fireplace and touching one of the stones, which opened the wall behind it showing a well-lit tunnel. "You go down that tunnel and it branches off four ways, above each door is the your house insignia. You go down the correct path and then you need the password to get into your dorm. And they are pretty much your passwords to get into the common rooms." Severus explained. The boys nodded and hurried down the hallways Harry was thinking of a good excuse to use on his housemates. They came to the passages bid each other good-bye and headed off their separate ways. Harry walked quietly into his dorm and looked around. Every one was still asleep; Neville was in the bathroom though. Harry stepped into the room and looked at what the passage was. It was the wardrobe that no one seemed to use for it was always locked. As soon as he got in the other boys had started to wake up remembering what day it was. Ron was the first to wake.  
  
"Morning Harry." He said rubbing his eyes. "Where were you last night? I didn't hear you come in." Harry looked at his bed, the curtains were partly open, and he then looked at his friend.  
  
"Did you even bother checking my bed?" He asked pulling the curtains back. "I got in quite late from the library last night and I can be quite if I try." Ron nodded as Dean and Seamus woke up. Neville had come out of the bathroom ready for the day.  
  
"You guys better hurry you only have a half hour to get ready." Neville said looking at his watch. There was a sudden hurry from the three fully awake boys.  
  
"Ron I'll see you down stairs." Harry said turning to the door and went down to the common room where Hermione was waiting for her friends.  
  
"Harry, where have you been?" She asked as the boy wonder sat on the couch beside her. "And don't say the library, because you weren't." Harry leaned close to her and whispered softly into her ear.  
  
"I was with Snuffles and he kept me late, so I stayed with him last night, I was going to tell Ron, but there were too many people, so just tell him I was in the library ok?" Hermione nodded in understanding just as Ron hurried down the stairs ready for a day in Hogsmade. Harry looked at his new watch and said that they better hurry to the entrance hall if they wanted to get there as soon as possible. When they got down stairs Harry had an idea, but he needed to talk to Draco. Harry saw the young Malfoy and gave him a looking meaning they needed to talk about something and it was actually times like these he wished he was telepathic. Draco knew what he was trying to do and mouthed 'Honeydukes.' Harry nodded and entered a carriage; Honeydukes was that best place to talk without everyone knowing.  
A/N: Well that's it for this chapter, next chapter I think will be short, I'm not sure yet, but I promise not to leave you in the dust like I did with the hood thing, you'll actually find out Harry's idea don't worry! 


	12. Hogsmade and Curious Friends

A/N: Yeah that was a little short, but then again on Microsoft word (Which is what I use then put it on notepad) it was two pages.  
Hogsmade was like always, and to Harry's pleasure they stopped in Honeydukes, Draco followed quickly behind knowing how they could get a moment with out his friends and his bodyguards around.  
  
"Oi! Potter!" He called walking quickly over to them.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, they were doing a good job of fooling everyone.  
  
"I have a message for you, but idle ears can hear." He looked at Hermione and Ron and cocked his head. Harry told his friends he'll be right and walked out side with Draco and hurried to a more quite private part of the street. "Ok what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"I think we need to get them something to present to them after you know." Harry said. Draco nodded in agreement. "You get your dad and Prof. Snape something, I'll get Sirius and Remus something." He said Draco agreed with this too and thought to bring something up.  
  
"I think we should sing a song, I mean we are pretty good and I got a great song we could sing." Draco said pleadingly. "Think of the tears we'll bring to our parents eyes!" Draco figured that Sirius was close enough to a parent and with the last few weeks he felt like they were sort of like brothers.  
  
"Yeah, that's cool and we can practice when we come back and stuff. So that will mean we would have to go back early, like 11 or 11:30." Harry said. Draco nodded and Harry held out his hand out for Draco. Draco hit his hand twice and hugged him (if you have seen the movie 8-Mile then that will be clearer) then they walked back to Honeydukes for chocolate. Harry had planned to get his present for Remus in here knowing that he had a weak spot for chocolate.  
  
"So are we going to the Three Broomsticks next?" Ron asked after they left the candy shop with almost three bags each. Harry looked at his watch.  
  
"Um... Not yet, I have some shopping left to do, you two can go if you want." He said and headed to some random shop. In the store were different trinkets (like bracelets, necklaces, anklets, etc.), paintings, scraps books, paintbrushes, pencils, and the odd figurine.  
  
"Wow this is an odd store." Ron said looking at different figures. Harry was muttering something about this must where they got Draco and Severus' necklaces. "What was that Harry?" he asked looking up from his examination of an odd looking bead that seemed to be a dog's paw print.  
  
"Nothing, just talking to myself." Harry went over and examined some watches identical to his. Sirius needed a watch. Didn't he? Well it would come in handy so he picked out one that matched his own.  
  
"Harry don't you have a watch?" Hermione asked when he headed up to the counter to purchase the gift.  
  
"I do, but this is for Snuffles." He said and pulled out his galleons and paid for the watch. Hermione and Ron gave each other a look. "Now the next stop is The Dreaming Lotus. Then we can stop in The Three Broomsticks." Harry said checking his watch and they headed to the local flower store. "I need about four lilies, or roses." He said going down the shop.  
  
"What for?" Hermione asked making him stop at the rose section.  
  
"You'll see later." Harry said looking at the wall. What was really funny was that the adjacent wall was lilies and beside that was petunias. Harry had to laugh at that, but quickly went back to the task at hand. "Now, what do you think 'Mione, Red?" he asked. Ron looked at him with a slight scared look wondering what he was up too.  
  
"Well, who is it for?" Ron asked noticing Hermione had no clue what to pick.  
  
"Memus er- Remus er- Prof. Lupin." Harry said. Ron gave him another look thinking.  
  
'Did he just call Prof. Lupin 'Memus'?' He shook it off and grabbed four red roses. "You are loosing it Harry."  
  
"No, I know what I'm doing, and everything will be made clearer later. Trust me." He flashed them a smile and went to the counter to pay. It was getting late and he needed to get back quickly. "Oh shit... I got to go you guys. I'll see you later!" and before Hermione or Ron could say anything he was running off. Draco had caught up to him and was running close behind him.  
  
They made it back to the school by 10:50, which was great they decided to hide the gifts and give them the roses at the end of the concert. The flowers, the watch, the chocolate, scrapbook, and cool frame set were all placed in the passage to the dorms from the garage. By that time it was only 11:00 and they had an hour to spare, which really meant and hour to get ready. Harry went in the bathroom to change first and Draco sat on the couch munching on some of the chocolate he bought himself. Sirius came out of the room having just woken up.  
  
"Hey Draco. What time is it?" he asked yawning. Draco looked at his watch.  
  
"Ten after eleven." He said. Sirius nodded and sat down.  
  
"When are we setting up?"  
  
"Noon. Harry's just getting ready right now, we'll need your guys' help with the hair and stuff." Draco said and offered the man some chocolate. Sirius took it hungrily and thanked him. When he finished Harry came out fixing everything and went over to a stool.   
  
"Come on Siri, make me look cute." Harry said leaning forward as Draco stood and walked to the bathroom to get ready himself. Sirius pulled out his wand and said the spell to make his hair how it should be and his eyes so he could see with out the confinements of his glasses. He smiled brightly and sat next to his godfather. "So what did you guys use to do at these concerts?"  
  
"Sing, show clips and slid shows. Fun stuff like that." He said putting an arm around the young boy. Harry nodded softly and yawned then looked at his watch. Lucius, Remus, and Severus should be showing up soon. Then from the corner of Harry's eye he saw something move in the shadows and sat up looking over to where he saw it.  
  
"Sirius, what was that?" 


	13. Trippin' Out

A/N: I don't really have anything to say. OH! I know Harry is cute, but you know is always great to joke. On to Chapter 13 'Trippin' Out'.  
Sirius also sat up looking to where Harry was looking confused. "I don't see anything Harry." He said sitting back and looked at Harry's watch. The others would be there soon which means they had to at least get some of the stuff ready. Draco came out by that time and waited for Sirius to do the spell to fix his hair up. Sirius did as he stood and walked over to a closet off to the side and opened it and pulled out what looked like a big white rolled up sheet. He smiled remembering the past concerts they did. Just then Lucius walked threw one of the walls followed by Remus and Severus.  
  
"Ah good Siri! You got the screen out!" Severus said with a smile and walked over to the piano. "The stage is all set up, we just have to get everything on it." Just then Harry remembered something.  
  
"Ummm sir... What about the students that didn't go to Hogsmade?" he asked. Every one looked at him wondering how that was going to work. He just smiled and waved his hand.  
  
"All taken care of." He said. "Some of the other Professors are taking them out on the grounds for a picnic, and right now the only way to get into the Great Hall is through that passage, so we won't be seen." They all nodded glad that Severus was prepared. "So lets get setting up. We'll take the piano out first, Harry help me with this." He said going to one end of the piano and started to pull. Harry followed by pushing it and going through the space in the wall. The trip was short and quick and they soon made it out onto a huge stage in the great hall. All Harry could say was,  
  
"Wow." Severus smiled at his aw and guided the piano to where it should be. The great hall looked so different from the big stage. It was amazing because it looked like what muggle stages look like, there were lights on the ceiling and curtains were just covering stage right and stage left.  
  
"Come Harry, we got to get the speakers and microphones. THEN it will look amazing, then there's the instruments and the screen, Harry you'll have the time of your life!" He said putting his arm around the young Potter and leading him to the tunnel, but then Harry saw the shadow thing again and stopped. "Harry what's the matter?"  
  
"It was that shadow again." He said then looked at Severus, "We're not alone." Severus looked around the room once and they went back into the garage. (A/N: I was going to make this the end, but I decided it would be too short.)  
  
They got all the equipment into the great hall and were starting with the set up. By 5:00 they were finished and the students would be getting back in an hour. So the four men hurried off to get ready.  
  
"Are you two going to stay in here? I mean you aren't really dressed to go back out." Severus asked when they got back to the garage. Before the boys answered Draco spoke up with his request.  
  
"Um Prof..."  
  
"Severus."  
  
"Right, Severus, Harry and I want to sing a song, but Harry is going to sing most of it because he's better." Draco said looking at the Gryffindor, who just nodded.  
  
"All right, what song?" Draco told him the song and asked if they could play that. He nodded a simple yes then reminded himself that he had to go get ready. Draco smiled lightly at Harry who returned it.  
  
"Everyone is going to freak." Harry said lying on the couch. Draco nodded and sat down on him and grabbed his hand. It was strange how last night, the night Draco slept with his father, an escaped convent, and his old revile that he had a great sleep. It almost seemed that holdings Harry's hand chased all the problems away.  
  
"Thank you Harry." Draco said softly looking down into his tinted sliver, bottle green eyes.  
  
"For what?" Harry asked curiously making no effort to get himself away.  
  
"For not freaking out when you woke up and letting me do this." He leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, but then he saw the shadow thing and pulled away.  
  
"You saw it didn't you! The shadow thing!" Draco nodded. "It's tripping me out." He said as Draco looked back down, for a moment he forgot about the shadow thing and went back to wanting to know what Harry thought about what he just did. "Well, anyway, come here Draco I got to tell you something, but it's got to be hush, hush." Harry said pulling Draco down so he could whisper in his ear. Draco didn't protest as he moved down, but instead of whispering in his ear he captured Draco's mouth in a kiss. Draco felt his heart fluttered, he never had been really kissed before and coming from Harry, it felt, well, right. Harry then pulled away as four different doors opened and in walked four men in towels.  
  
"Harry, Draco, you two go get yourself something to eat." Sirius said opening the passage to the kitchens. Draco got off of Harry and head to the passage. Harry stood up and looked at each of the men and noticed they all had tattoos on their stomachs just below their navel, except Lucius had one of a small dragon on his shoulder blade and just below that was the words 'My little Dragon', and Severus had two more tattoos, one that looked like a barbwire arm band and the other on the small of his back. Harry also noticed that he had a scar that looked much like barbwire on his stomach and back that went down to past where the towel was. It just seemed to wrap around him. He was soon distracted by, Draco telling him to hurry up and he did calling back behind him.  
  
"Bye! See you guys later!"  
A/N: See wouldn't that freak you out if you kept seeing something really weird and you don't know what it is? Well, I bet you are asking yourself about the tattoos, well they come into play in a later, and I guess that was a bit Harry/Draco, but I don't know if I'll evolve it anymore then that. What is YOUR opinion? 


	14. Post Performance

A/N: Well, just a little thanks to everyone that's reviewed! Little TeaLeaf I think you are my biggest fan and I always look forward to reading all your reviews and getting your opinions. I mean all you other's are great and I love you all. In fact I love everyone, even the people who think this story sucks ass. Thank you. NOW! On to the story!  
  
The house-elves were as busy as always making tonight's feast, but were more then happy to give Draco and Harry a private meal. Draco was starting to feel a little awkward about what had just occurred, but Harry seemed calm, like kissing guys was normal everyday behavior, if he felt wired about it he didn't show it one bit. Just sat there and ate, and drank and every once and a while he would let his leg glide along Draco's which sent electrodes up Draco's body.  
  
"So, Draco did you enjoy that little kiss I gave you?" Harry asked in an almost playful tone. Draco blinked, but nodded and felt Harry's hand move under the table and touch him. "Do you want me to ease you?" he asked feeling that Draco was quite turned on by this. "But not here." He said pulling his hand a way and walked back threw the passage. He had noticed that it branched off and wondered what was behind the door. It was an old classroom. Draco was getting even more excited by this as he followed Harry into the room. Harry then led him to the head desk and laid him down feeling Draco's erection threw his pants then slowly started to unzip them and pull them down along with his boxers. Draco moaned waiting for what Harry was going to do, but then he did something he didn't expect. Harry took his length in his mouth and started to suck. Draco let out a moan at the new and wonderful feeling, which made Harry moan, which sent more pleasure to Draco.  
  
"Oh god Harry! More!" Draco moaned as Harry started to move faster letting Draco come to his climax. Draco let out a scream and cummed right into the raven-haired god's mouth. Harry swallowed and moved to kiss Draco softly. "That was amazing." Draco whispered moving his hand to touch Harry's neglected erection. "My turn." He said quite playfully.  
  
"You know they're probably shagging each other." Severus said as he removed his towel to look for his clothes not caring that there were other people in to room. Lucius nodded handing the naked man his boxers and looking for his own only to find Remus' then Sirius'. He was starting to get really frustrated, but Sirius found Lucius' boxers and taking his own.  
  
"What do you expect? They're 15 years old, it's not like us five didn't do that when we were in our fifth year." Lucius said then pulled on a pair of trousers. "Oh shit! The ties!"  
  
"Don't worry," Remus said setting two Gryffindor ties on the bed and two Slytherin ties beside them. "I stole these from Harry and Draco." Sirius laughed putting on a dress shirt and tucking it in, then putting on one of the Gryffindor ties on.  
  
"That's my Remus." He said then put on a vest, and fixed his hair. Severus' just sort of glared getting himself ready. When he was dressed like Sirius, (only in Slytherin clothes instead of Gryffindor) he pointed his was wand to his hair and it changed from black to a light brown then spiked out. He looked at himself in the mirror then grabbed a box from the near by night stand and opened it to revile a small silver hoop and had a black ball on it. He removed the black ball to show that the hoop had two pointy ends. It seemed that this mysterious hoop was a lip ring. Severus then bit his lip and showed a hole just below his lip and he put the ring threw the hole scrunching up his face, then put the ball onto the hoop and stood back looking at himself. He looked young, almost like he was no older then 23. He smiled a little which made him look even younger. No one would recognize him at all. He licked his lips getting use to the feeling of metal on his lips again.  
  
"Is 'he' here yet?" Severus asked fixing the cuffs on his shirt.  
  
"Yeah, he's just practicing, I'll get him when you're ready." Lucius said softly doing his hair much like his sons, but only using hot pink and blue tips. Severus nodded and let Remus and Sirius fix themselves up.  
  
"It's almost time." Severus said softly looking into the mirror; this was who they really are, all the masks they've hid behind were removed and now they truly were Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin. They were 'Injection Hourglass'.  
  
A/N: You know if I didn't still have to write the performance and let you guys come out of the dust and know what the shadow thing was and who 'he' is, this would be the perfect ending to the story, but it's not, this was just a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. Reviews are always welcome! 


	15. Still Waiting w Yellow Thunder Rolls

A/N: Three guesses on who 'he' is, and what you don't want Draco/Harry?  
  
The students were busy talking, eating, and sharing their theories on what was behind the great blue curtain. A few came close to the truth, but the performers were far off. Injection Hourglass was standing behind the curtain, giggling to themselves as they listened in on conversations and waited for Dumbledore to give his announcement. Severus started to tap his foot, wonder where the boys were and just as Dumbledore stood the boys showed up grabbing two microphones. Dumbledore talked for a bit and just before he dismissed everyone Harry spoke into the microphone.  
  
"Yo, yo, everyone listen up!" then Draco took over.  
  
"Ain't no one going no where!"  
  
"Till you hear this!" they said together then jumped off the stage, the curtains pulled back and the band started playing.  
  
"So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating? Can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe in." Severus sang everyone looked at him blinking wondering who that was. "Drop dead! A bullet to my head, your words are like a gun in hand! You can't change the state of the nation! We just need some motivation! These eyes have seen no conviction just lies and more contradiction. So tell me what would you say? I'd say it's time too late..." now Lucius and Sirius joined in with singing the chorus. "So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating? Can't find a good reason can't find hope to believe in." then Sev started singing by himself again. "Ignorance, and understanding, we're the first ones to jump in line! Out of step for what we believe in, but who's left to stop the bleeding? How far will we take this? It's not hard to see through the fakeness. So tell me, what would you say? I'd say it's time too late. So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating? Can't find a good reason can't find hope to believe in. This can't last forever! Time won't make things better! I feel so alone, can't help myself, and no one knows if this is worthless, tell me so! What have we done with a war that can't be won? This can't be real, 'cause I don't know what to feel! So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating? Can't find a good reason can't find hope to believe. So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating? Can't find a good reason can't find hope to BELIEVE!" the song ended and the whole great hall burst into applause and catcalls.  
  
"Thank you!" Severus said smiling brightly. "We are Injection Hourglass, and we'll be performing for you tonight. I'm Sevy Bear and I hope you enjoy the show." (A/N: Keep in mind, 'Sevy Bear' sounded a lot like 'Teddy Bear' so that's why there's going to be that little confusion later)  
  
"Ok, this next song is a bit slower; it, like all the other songs we're singing, is by a muggle band called Coldplay, it's called Yellow." Severus said taking his guitar and putting it on the stand and waited for the music to start. There was a little intro then he started the song.  
  
"Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and everything you do, yeah, they were all yellow. I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do, and it was called 'Yellow'. So then I took my turn, oh what a thing to have done, and it was all 'yellow'. Jeg sked, Ååh ja jeg sked en bums, turn into something beautiful, you know, you know I love you so, you know I love you so." He paused in his singing so Sirius, Lucius, and Remus could play for a few seconds then he started singing again "I swam across, I jumped across for you, oh what a thing to do, 'cause you were all 'yellow', I drew a line, I drew a line for you, oh what a thing to do, and it was all yellow'. Jeg sked, Ååh ja jeg sked en bums, turn into something beautiful, and you know, for you I'd bleed myself dry, for you I'd bleed myself dry. It's true, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for, look how they shine for you, look how they shine for you, look how they shine. Look at the stars, look how they shine for you, and all the things that you do." The song ended and the great hall clapped and yelled again. Harry noticed that Severus looked a little dehydrated and threw a bottle of water at him. He took it and drank it, as Draco gave the other band members something to drink.  
  
"So, are you all having a good time so far?" Severus asked, there were a lot of yells. Meanwhile, Ron and Hermione were wondering where Harry was.  
  
"I can't believe he's missing this!" Ron said waiting for the next song to come up. "Where is he anyway?"  
  
"Right behind you." Harry said. Hermione looked at him not believing that, that was really Harry. "I'll tell you guys the whole story later, I got to go make sure everything is ok." He said before his friends could say anything and left.   
  
"All right, before we let you hear the next song, we've prepared a little clip for you that will be shown on the screen." Severus said "and this is entitled 'The World's Funniest Quidditch Moments.' It has some moments between 1975 to now so you'll see some pretty old stuff." Severus said as the room when pitch black and the screen lit up. While the students were watching the clips, the group hurried to change and got the boys to come with.  
  
"Ok, Harry, Draco, we need your guys help." Lucius said while the four men were changing.  
  
"All we need you to do is play the guitar for one song and wear these." Remus said handing the boys each a cowboy hat. Draco and Harry looked at each other and put the hat on. Every one of them was wearing a black cowboy hat and I have to admit that looks really sexy.  
  
"Ok, let's get going bake out there." Sirius said watching Severus squirt some throat into his mouth. They all headed back to the great hall just in time. The clip was over and it seemed that it was pretty funny.  
  
"Are you all ready for some more music?" Severus asked and was answered by some yells and it seemed that some of the girls (and a few boys) fixed up some signs saying things like 'Marry me' and 'Inject me Hourglass' and stupid things like that. "This next song is a country song, but it's pretty good. It's called 'The Thunder Rolls' it's by a muggle named Garth Brooks." He started to play the intro before he started to sing.  
  
"Three thirty in the morning, not a soul in sight. The city's lookin' like a ghost town, on a moonless summer night. Raindrops on the windshield, there's a storm moving in. He's headin' back from somewhere that he never should have been, and the thunder rolls, and the thunder rolls. Every light is burnin', in a house across town. She's pacin' by the telephone, in her faded flannel gown. Askin' for a miracle, hopin' she's not right, prayin' it's the weather that's kept him out all night, and the thunder rolls, and the thunder rolls. The thunder rolls, and the lightnin' strikes, another love grows cold on a sleepless night. And the storm blows on and on out of control, deep in her heart, the thunder rolls. She's waitin' by the window, when he pulls into the drive, she rushes out to hold him, thankful he's alive. But on the wind and rain a strange new perfume blows, and the lightnin' flashes in her eyes and he knows that she knows, and the thunder rolls, and the thunder rolls. The thunder rolls, and the lightnin' strikes, another love grows cold on a sleepless night. And the storm blows on and on out of control, deep in her heart, the thunder rolls." He ended the song and the hall cheered. "Thank you! Well, let's take things to a lighter note shall we?"  
  
A/N: I thought it's best to end it here; I'll start the next chapter with their next song. But any way you guys really should guess. I'll give you a hint: It's some one you will least expect. ^_~v I look forward to your reviews! 


	16. Drift Away, to Somewhere I Belong

A/N: Hmmm I never thought of Voldemort as a possibility, but no it's not him, and I would just like to make things a little clearer: The person that they call their 'cameo' or 'he' is different from the shadow thing. In fact they have no clue what that thing is, but don't worry you'll find out in due time. Anyway, next chapter... I plan on using the titles of the songs as the Chapter title like I did with the last chapter that was kind of funny no?  
  
"Day after day I'm more confused, yet I look for the light through the pourin' rain. You know that's a game that I hate to lose. And I'm feeling the strain, ain't it a shame? Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul, I want to get lost in your rock and roll, and drift away. Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul, I want to get lost in your rock and roll, and drift away. Beginning to think that I'm wasting time, I don't understand the things I do. The world outside looks so unkind, now I'm counting on you, to carry me through. Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul, I want to get lost in your rock and roll, and drift away. Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul, I want to get lost in your rock and roll, and drift away. And when my mind is free, you know a melody can move me. And when I'm feeling blue, the guitars coming through to soothe me. Thanks for the joy that you're given me. I want you to know I believe in your song, your rhythm and rhyme and harmony, you've helped me along, makin' me strong. Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul, I want to get lost in your rock and roll, and drift away. Oh, give me the beat, boys, and free my soul, I want to get lost in your rock and roll, and drift away. Na, na, now won't ya, won't ya take, oh ha... Take me." He ended the song, which he announced was 'Drift Away' by 'The Rolling Stones.' The crowed clapped furiously, and Severus let Harry and Draco wonder off still wearing their cowboy hats (which Draco get saying they looked primping in). Severus' voice was going to fail him if he kept talking and singing, so he let Lucius take over.  
  
"Good evening Hogwarts!" he said, there were a lot of cheers. "I'm Lucy," more cheers "and over there on the drums is my dear friend Moony, say 'hi' Moon."  
  
"Hello Hogwarts!" Remus said waving at all the cheers. "Our other guitarist, is my good friend Padfoot."  
  
"Hey guys, I'm Padfoot and I guess, I'm going to introduce the next clip which is called 'The Tattoo Parlor.' I don't know if our cameraman says his name or shows his face, but just because I can I'm going to tell you who it is. It is our very own Harry Potter's father, and my very dear friend James Potter." There were some cheers. "Anyway, I would like to note this takes place in muggle London in may of out fifth year." Severus interrupted this time.  
  
"Yeah, we sort of snuck out of school on day just to go to a tattoo parlor." He said and there were a lot of other cheers. Sirius continued saying the clip again and the room went dark and the white sheet lit up with the words 'The Tattoo Parlor.' While the band was heading off the stage Severus told Lucius to get 'him' Lucius nodded and headed out of the garage.  
  
Meanwhile, on the screen this scene was playing (A/N: Yeah, you guys get to see this little clip ^_^):  
  
"All right, we have power." came a voice and on the screen were four 15-year-old shirtless boys drinking pop or something sitting on what looked like a picnic table. The one with brown hair was sitting on the tabletop, and was closest to the camera spoke.  
  
"About time Jamie." He was wearing dark sunglasses and had his lip pierced.  
  
"Oh be quite Sevy." James said moving to hit the young man on the shoulder. The blond boy sitting in between the young Severus legs and was on the bench both his arms resting on Sev's legs, his sunglasses resting on his platinum hair spoke up.  
  
"Careful with that camera James, it's that red head that follows us around, Billy, that's the one."  
  
"Billy's so cool, he's like a puppy." A black haired boy that was sitting next to Severus that was so unmistakably Sirius; he was also wearing sunglasses. The boy in between his legs was no doubt Remus, and he was just laughing at this comment.  
  
"We should buy him something after we're done here. What time is anyway Jamie?" Remus said looking to the camera.  
  
"Ten to one." James said. "Well enough fucking around, let's get this show on the road. It is May 29, 1985 and we are in muggle London outside of a tattoo parlor. Umm this is the band, and they introduce themselves one by one and say how many tattoo's they're getting." He paned the camera to Severus, who lifted his sunglasses.  
  
"I'm Sevy Bear, also known as Severus Snape, and I'll be getting three tattoos today." The camera paned to Lucius who was scooping up the rest of his slush.  
  
"I'm Lucy, also known as Lucius Malfoy, and I'll be getting two tattoo's today." James moved the camera to his best friend who was asking Severus if he wanted the rest of his drink.  
  
"I'm Padfoot, also known as Sirius Black, and I'll be getting one tattoo today." Remus had stood to fix his sweater that was around his waist then looked to James and the camera.  
  
"I'm Moony, also known as Remus Lupin, and I'll be getting one tattoo today." There was a silence before Severus spoke.  
  
"Come on Jamie tell the nice camera that you're getting a whittle tattoo too. Don't be shy James." He reached for the camera, which was given to him to show a boy that looked exactly like Harry except his hair was shining purple and blue. From the audience watching this there were a lot of cat-calls and from were Harry was standing he could hear a lot of 'So that's what the golden boy would look like with out a shirt on.' He just laughed, thankful that no one (save Ron and Hermione) knew who he was at the moment; the cowboy hat was hiding his scar.  
  
"Hello I'm Prongs, also known as James Potter, and I'll be getting one tattoo. Sevy what are you doing." It seemed the camera moved lower and all of a sudden Severus jumped on him and rubbed his knuckles on his head. Before grabbing the watch.  
  
"I'll be taking my watch back." He said smiling brightly. "Come on let's get in there." For a second the camera turned off, but when it came back on it showed Severus lying on his stomach.  
  
"Does it hurt sweetie pie?" came James' voice once more from behind the camera. Severus smiled lightly and simply said.  
  
"I've felt worse pain." James' hand reached out and grabbed Severus' then quickly withdrew it.  
  
"Well, what are they working on?" He asked moving to the small of his back. They were working on a sun that was near completion.  
  
"It's a sun and it symbolizes my twin brother." He said the camera then panned to his right arm, which showed a barbwire armband that seemed to be held together by a simple fairy.  
  
"And this?" James asked touching it.  
  
"It symbolizes my twin sister." He muttered his voice shaking.  
  
"Did you get the other one done yet?" he asked. Severus nodded his eyes closed. The camera went off and when it came back on it was in the garage and it seemed it was time to revile the tattoos. Lucius was first: He had on his stomach in fancy script writing the word 'Lucy' and beside that was the Japanese characters for light, it was all an inch below his bellybutton. Then he turned to show off a dragon on his shoulder blade and the words 'My Little Dragon' in the same script writing.  
  
"So what's with the dragon?" Came Sirius' voice.  
  
"Well," Lucius began "I like the school motto, and I want to name my first born son Draconius which actually means dragon, so instead of putting Narci's name in a heart I did this instead." There were lots of sounds of agreement as Remus step forward to show off his tattoo. It was in the same place as Lucius' and in the same script writing, but only his said 'Moony' and beside it was the full moon. James then moved the camera to Sirius' tattoo, which was the same. It read 'Padfoot' and had a little paw print beside it. The camera then moved to Severus' tattoo on his stomach. Around the left half of his navel was a blue crescent moon and below it was the same tattoo as every body else. It read 'Sevy Bear' and had a teddy bear beside it. It looked really cute.  
  
"What does the moon represent?" James asked.  
  
"Me." He simply answered. "A tattoo for each of the people I care about, and I suppose one day they'll represent my nieces and nephews and perhaps one day my own kids." He explained and took the camera from James to show a tattoo that said 'Prongs' and next to it was a small cross. Just then a small red headed boy, no older then 11 came into the room.  
  
"Can I have my camera back yet?" he asked. Remus smiled wrapping an arm around the boy.  
  
"Soon, Billy, we're almost done. Oh and we bought you something." He said and Sirius came over caring a small package. Bill opened it and pulled out an earring that looked like a fang.  
  
"For when you move out and get that ear of yours pierced." Sirius said tapping his nose. Bill let out a laugh. Lucius walked over to the young Weasley and ruffled his hair. That's when the screen went off and the lights came back on, but only three members were standing on the stage. Lucius was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Well, that was fifth year." Severus said laughing. "And just to answer some of your questions, yes we all knew Bill Weasley and it was funny that I taught him in his last years. He was a cute kid anyway. Ok, as you have noticed, Lucy isn't here that is because we are having a guess singer sing with me." He said, "some of you know him, but you don't really know him all that well. This boy that will be performing with me is one of the most talented and most intelligent students I have had the pleasure of teaching and knowing. So I'm pleased to present none other then... Percy Weasley!" there was a silence, but as soon as he came threw the doors there was a burst of applause. He made it up to the stage and took a microphone and winked to his baffled younger siblings. "Percy, do you want to introduce the song we'll be singing?" Severus asked.  
  
"Sure, we will be singing two songs by a muggle group called Linkin Park, the first on will be 'Somewhere I Belong' and the other will be 'In The End'" There was an applause as the intro began and Percy and Severus started the first line together. Then Percy sat on a stool while Severus moved around the stage.  
  
"When this began," then Severus took over, "I had nothing to say, and I get lost in the nothingness inside of me." Percy responded from the stool with a, "I was confused." Then Sev continued, "And I let it all out to find; that I'm not the only person with these things in mind." Percy, "Inside of me." Severus, "But all the vacancy the words revealed is the only real thing that I've got left to feel" Percy, "Nothing to loose." Severus, "Just stuck; hollow and alone, and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own." Then Percy got off the stool to sing the chorus. "I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real. I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long." Severus interrupted with a, "Erase all the pain till it's gone." Then Percy continued, "I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along: Somewhere I belong" then he sat back down on the stool while Severus continued the song. "And I've got nothing to say, I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face." Percy, "I was confused." Severus, "Looking everywhere only to find, That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind." Percy, "So what am I?" Sev, "What do I have but negativity? 'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me." Perce, "Nothing to loose." Sev, "Nothing to gain; hollow and alone, and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own." Percy got back up off of the stool and went all out punk. "I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real. I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long." Severus, "Erase all the pain till it's gone." Percy, "I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along: Somewhere I belong. I will never know myself until I do this on my own. And I will never feel anything else, until my wounds are healed. I will never be anything till I break away from me. will break away, I'll find myself today. I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real. I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long." Severus, "Erase all the pain till it's gone." Percy, "I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real. I wanna find something I've wanted all along: Somewhere I belong. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong. I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong. Somewhere I belong." They ended the song and there was tons of cheers as Severus put his arm around Percy and shook him slightly. Percy was just beaming looking like a 19-year-old rather then a 40-year-old man. He for once was truly himself. A self that only he and Severus knew was in him. This was his happy moment.  
  
A/N: Ok, this Chapter was longer then I thought it was going to be, and I'm sorry if Percy and Sev's song sucked in writing, but I would like to note that was really hard to do, but I think it's all right. Any way, that's it for this chapter, I still don't know what else they are going to sing, but I'll try and get the next chapter out sooner. 


	17. In The End of an Epiphany

A/N: I am SO sorry this took so long to get out. I've been quite busy. Umm, I'm going to have them sing another song, but most of the chapter will be a Harry type scene, I think it'll be kind of cute, maybe not, that's for you to decide. Oh and when you see this '' around something it means Percy and Severus both said it.  
  
Percy and Severus' mouth were dry, but luckily they were provided with water. They were just waiting for the crowed to quite down so they could start the next song. It was quickly done as Percy started the song.  
  
"It starts with..." then Severus took over, "One thing; I don't know why. It doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mind; I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time 'all I know'; time is a valuable thing. Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings. Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock tick's life away 'it's so unreal'. Didn't look out below; watch the time go right out the window. Trying to hold on, but didn't even know, wasted it all just to 'watch you go'. I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to be, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when I tried..." Percy then took over with the chorus. "So hard, and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall, to loose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter." Severus then went back to singing "One thing; I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how are you try. Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme to remind myself how 'I tried so hard'. In spite of the way you were mocking me; acting like I was part of your property. Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised it got so 'far'. Things aren't the way they were before; you wouldn't even recognize me anymore. Not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me 'in the end'. You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart. What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory of a time when 'I tried so hard'" then Percy took over again, "and got so far, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to loose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter. I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, and for all this, there's only one thing you should know. I've put my trust in you, pushed as far as I can go, and for all this, there is only one thing you should know. I tried so hard and got so far, but in the end, it doesn't even matter. I had to fall to loose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter." The song ended and everyone clapped. Severus announced they would be watching another clip and while the screen went black Harry went back to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Hey, you guys come with me for a second, I want you to meet some one" he said pulling his friends out of the great hall. "Don't worry I'll explain everything." When they got outside, Draco was leaning against a wall, still in his cowboy like Harry. He looked over to the three then extended his hand.  
  
"Hello, my name is Draco Malfoy." Ron quirked an eyebrow and Hermione looked at Harry. Harry sighed and took Draco's hand and shook it.  
  
"Hello, Draco, I'm Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello, Harry, and who are your fine friends here?" he asked looking at Ron and Hermione.  
  
"This is Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger." He said as he looked at them trying to get them to shake Draco's hand. Hermione did and gave him a nervous smile. Draco then extended his hand to Ron. Ron just looked at it in disgust, but Harry leaned over and whispered.  
  
"He's trying to restart, so take his hand and shake it." Ron did as Harry said and Draco gave him a grin.  
  
"So are you going to explain everything?" Ron asked, "and did you know that my brother was so... so..."  
  
"Talented?" Hermione suggested, Ron nodded looking from Draco to Harry. They nodded their heads lightly.  
  
"It's a really long story and I think the clip is almost over. Two more songs Drac." Harry said using Draco's shoulder as an armrest. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and were going to say something when they saw Harry and Draco look beyond them further down the hall. They looked like they had seen something.  
  
"What are you two looking at?" Ron asked looking behind him.  
  
"I thought I saw someone..." Harry began, but shook his head. "Probably just my eyes bugging me, I'm not use to not having my glasses on." Draco just shrugged, that was sort of weird.   
  
"So tell us the whole story, of how this came about." Ron said eagerly, Harry immediately went into the story; starting with the night he had detention with Snape.  
  
"And you never told us?" Ron asked after he was done the story.  
  
"We couldn't, it had to be kept a secret." Draco said not hesitating to put his arm around Harry.  
  
"Man I want to see this garage thing now..." Ron said, half jealous at the fact he couldn't help out. Hermione went back in not feeling comfortable around Draco and Harry. She just didn't feel right.  
  
"Well, we could talk it over with Sevy..." Harry said glancing at Draco. "I mean he's really nice now, so you probably could come." Just then Fred and George came out, in search of their little brother.  
  
"Percy," George started, "is actually," Fred picked up, and then together they said "cool?" Harry and Draco started to laugh.  
  
"I guess... Who would of thought that our Perfect Prefect Percy could sing cool songs? I knew he could play the piano, but that was it." Ron said. Fred and George nodded now wanting to talk to their older brother and ask him why he was such a pompous know it all earlier and was SOOO unbelievably un-cool.  
  
"We'll see if we can get you sometime with the little star later." Draco said then gave a glance at Harry who looked at his watch.  
  
"Well, looks like they're about to sing again, so back into the hall with you three, come on." Harry said pushing them into the hall. They were alone again, Draco gave a small soft smile to Harry and the raven-haired boy leaned in and kissed him then slapped him on the ass before going back in. This made the Slytherin blush and he followed after his boyfriend.   
  
Indeed the clip was over and it was time for the group to perform, but Severus looked a little pale, like he saw a ghost, (to use a muggle cliché respectively) he waited till the crowed calmed before introducing what the next song would be.  
  
"This next song, uh, is called, 'Epiphany' by Stained. It's a little sad and slow, but if I sing more loud fast music I'm going to wreck my voice." He joked and let intro play before he started to sing.  
  
"Your words to me is just a whisper, your face's so unclear. I try to pay attention, but your words just disappear. Uh no, 'cause its always raining in my head. Forget all the thing's I should have said. So I speak to you in riddles because my words get in my way. I smoke the whole thing to my head and feel it wash away 'cause I don't take anymore or this, I want to come apart or dig myself a little hole inside your precious heart. Uh no, 'cause its always raining in my head. Forget all the thing's I should have said. I am nothing more than a little boy inside, that cries out for attention though I always try to hide. 'Cause I talk to you like children, though I don't know how I feel, but I know I'll do the right thing if the right thing is revealed. 'Cause its always raining in my head. Forget all the things I should have said." The song ended and again everyone clapped liking the song very much. More signs had shown up and Harry's excitement increased tremendously. One more song and one more clip and he would get to sing for the whole school.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it for this chapter... R&R. 


	18. Songbird's Secrets

A/N: Since I don't really have anything to say about the story I just want to note one thing... Arthur and Molly Weasley are WAY older then the marauders, because Molly said that when she went to school Hagrid wasn't the grounds keeper. Just if any of you were questioning why the band knows Bill Weasley. ^^; Ok I'm done my little rant now. Oh and TeaLeaf... I'll keep that in mind...  
  
"This next song is a love song... I find it really funny, and I think Sirius here sung it to my sister..." Severus said to the audience as he looked at Sirius.  
  
"Actually," Sirius began glancing at Remus with a devilish grin. "Remy, here was singing it in the shower, and I just ended up getting very drunk and sung it to Kath." There was a small laugh and Remus tried hide behind the drum set.  
  
"Well, not the point, it's a love song, by a group called Oasis... It's called Songbird." Severus said and they waited for a moment before Remus counted them in and Severus started to sing.  
  
"Talking to the songbird yesterday; flew me to a place not far away. She's a little pilot in my mind, singing songs of love to pass the time. Gonna write a song so she can see, give her all the love she gives to me. Talk of better days that have yet to come, I never felt this love from anyone; she's not anyone, she's not anyone, she's not anyone. A man can never dream these kind of things, especially when she came and spread her wings, whispered in my ear the things I'd like, then she flew away into the night. Gonna write a song so she can see, give her all the love she gives to me. Talk of better days that have yet to come, never felt this love from anyone; she's not anyone, she's not anyone, she's not anyone." Again an applause, they all seemed to like the songs so far, but perhaps it was how cool they looked and how good they sounded. It was time for another break; Harry and Draco had gone to the garage for one last practice before they went on for their song.  
  
"I'm so scared." Harry muttered sitting on the couch looking over the lyrics one last time.  
  
"So am I, but I'm sure we'll do great, besides Sev, Sirius, Rem and my dad will save our asses if we screw up." Harry let out a laugh. It was wired calling their once hated professor (in Harry's case I guess) Sevy, like they were old friends. Harry looked to the old group picture that was now on the mantelpiece.  
  
"You know, that was surprising to learn that Sev once had siblings." Harry said his eyes falling for some reason on his father.  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Severus said walking into the room. "A lot of them you should know too." He muttered looking to the ground.  
  
"Like what?" Harry said looking at the potions master in that cute questionable manor. Before Severus could answer however, a voice seemed to fill the room, a voice only the four men knew.  
  
"Tell him." It seemed to echo and all the colour left the two marauders and the two old friends face.  
  
"Did you all hear that?" Severus asked looking around the room. Everyone nodded. "Good then I'm not loosing my mind thinking I'm hearing the voice of James Potter."  
  
"Speaking of family..." Harry said snapping out of his little spook "Ron wants to see this place and talk to Percy, that is if he's still here."  
  
"Percy's still here, he's really tired though and is sleeping, and sure Ron can come, but you have to blind fold him, don't want him coming here all the time. This is your safe haven, Harry and Draco. This is where you can come when you need to be alone." Severus said sitting on the couch beside Harry.   
  
"Draco, come with us for a second." Lucius said pulling his son out of the room followed by Remus, Sirius stayed in the room and sat next to his godson.  
  
"I had a daughter." Sirius said looking into the fire. Harry looked at Sirius for a moment speechless. "She was born, five days before you, beautiful baby."  
  
"My sister was Juliana's mother." Severus said softly.  
  
"What happened to her?" Harry asked softly leaning into Sirius.  
  
"Don't know really, Katherine died a month before your parents death and when I was taken by the ministry they took her away."  
  
"You see Harry, you were lucky, you got to stay with your family. Julian, she was taken to some place in North America. I've been trying to find her, but I don't know where to look anymore there are almost a thousand which-craft schools in Canada and the United States alone, then there is the fact she was probably renamed." Severus shook his head, "I've given up hope on bringing the last member of my family back." Sirius looked over to Severus for a second over Harry.  
  
"You should tell him Sev, he has a right to know." Harry looked up.  
  
"Tell me what?" Harry asked looking from Sirius to Severus. Severus bit his lip and pulled out an old photograph from his wallet of four young kids and moved so his arm was around Harry and he started to point to the children naming them.  
  
"That's me, when my hair was this." He pulled on his short light brown hair. "That's my twin sister Katherine, she hated me quite a bit, that's why her symbol is barbwire, she's the one who gave me my scar." His lip quivered as he moved onto the next child, "that's my twin brother... James, he's actually my half brother, same mother, different father, very long story." Harry blinked up at him and looked at the picture again. "Yes, Harry, that's your father when he was eight. I was never allowed to tell you, Albus saw it in your best interest that you never knew the truth."  
  
"It was James' relationship with Severus that made me want to kill him, I mean after James admitted the truth he said he was embarrassed, I didn't think James was going to save him." Sirius admitted. Harry still had a look on his face of horror, hurt, anger, happiness and bewilderment. He looked back to the picture and spoke.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked pointing to the last child.  
  
"My little brother Harold, Harold Anthony Potter, we called him our little Harry. He died shortly after this picture was taken. He was only four." The look in Harry's eyes seemed to betray him, with the question he wanted to ask. "Harry had an attachment to James and myself, and James loved him. After Harry died James vowed to name his first son Harry, that is if I didn't have a kid first." He let out a sad laugh moving closer to Harry.  
  
"How did he die?" Harry asked letting his newly found uncle and godfather hold him.  
  
"Fell down the stairs, broke his neck. He was going to die anyway; he had a form of cancer. Back then there was no magic cure for it, now there is, but he wouldn't of lived to see it anyway." He looked at his nails a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this when you first came to Hogwarts Harry. I'm sorry I was so rotten to you, but understand it was the only way I could protect you." Harry looked up at Severus for a moment tears in his eyes.  
  
"I forgive you." And he hugged him tightly. "Thank you for telling me the truth." He whispered in Severus' ear through his sobs then motioned for Sirius to join the hug, which he did. "Sirius, I hope one day you find your daughter."  
  
"Me too Harry, me too." Alas, as all good family reunions do, they come to an abrupt end as someone always interrupts, for just then Remus, Lucius, and Draco all came back looking quite scared, but soon shook their heads in madness and told the two men and the young boy that it was time. They all left the garage when two figures stepped out of nowhere.  
  
"You really, have got to stop doing that."  
  
"I know, but soon they'll know the whole truth."  
  
"When are you showing yourself?"  
  
"They're last song of the night, now go hide those gifts."  
  
A/N: Who is the man in the yellow hat? I mean... never mind... that was a little bit of a strange history... I don't know if that went too well… umm I don't know what song Harry and Draco are going to sing... Any suggestions? And how many more songs should they sing? All these questions need to be answered and the quicker you review the quicker the next chapter will, come out! So, therefore review! 


	19. Warning: Life Styles of The Rich and Fam...

A/N: Serious now, who is the man in the yellow hat?  
  
Sirius: What like I know?  
  
Ha, ha, ha, very funny Sirius. Anyway, I found the song... it's quite funny, really... Oh just read the chapter! Oh and '' this means Draco and Harry both said it.  
  
"And we are back!" Severus said as soon as the spot light went on. "But I'm not going to sing to you just yet. Instead I would like to introduce, our stage managers and bouncers, though I don't think they've thrown anyone out yet, here they are to sing the next song, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy!" there was a gasp and a cheer as Harry and Draco stepped to the center stage.  
  
"Uh the song we're going to sing for you is a song by Green Day called Warning." Harry said as soon as the crowed silenced themselves.   
  
"Take it away Rem." Draco said and the intro started. After about half a minute Harry started to sing.  
  
"This is a public service announcement, this is only a test. Emergency evacuation protest, 'may impair your ability to operate machinery' can't quite tell, just what it means to me. Keep out of reach of children, 'don't you talk to strange'. Get your philosophy from a bumper sticker. 'Warning: Live without warning. Warning: Live without warning.' Without... all right..." then Draco continued the song. "Better homes and safety-sealed communities. Did you remember to pay the 'utility? Caution: police line: you better not cross.' Is it the cop or am I the one that's really dangerous? Sanitation, expiration date, 'question everything?' Or shut up and be a victim of authority. 'Warning: Live without warning. Warning: Live without warning. Warning: Live without warning. Warning: Live without warning.' With out... all right..." Then Harry continued "Better homes and safety-sealed communities. Did you remember to pay the utility? 'Caution: police line: you better not cross.' Is it the cop or am I the one that's really dangerous? Sanitation, expiration date, 'question everything?' Or shut up and be a victim of authority. 'Warning: Live without warning. Warning: Live without warning. Warning: Live without warning. Warning: Live without warning.'" Then Draco sung the last line "This is a public service announcement, 'this is only a test.'" They ended the song and everyone was surprised at how good Draco and Harry sung together, even the men on the stage clapped.  
  
"That was Draco and Harry, aren't they great?" Severus said putting an arm around Harry. "This next song is for you Harry. It's called Life Styles Of The Rich and Famous by Good Charlotte." Harry blushed as he jumped off the stage.  
  
"Always see it on T.V., or read it in the magazines; celebrities who want sympathy. All they do is piss and moan, inside the Rolling Stone; talking about how hard life can be. I like to see them spend a week living life our on the street I don't think they would survive. If they could spend a day or two, walking in someone else's shoes, I think they'd stumble and they'd fall; they would fall... Life styles of the rich and the famous, they're always complaining, always complaining... If money is such a problem, well, they've got mansions think we should rob them. Well, did you know if you were famous you could kill your wife and there is no such thing as 25 to life, as long as you got the cash, to pay for Cochran. And did you know if you were caught and you were smoking crack, McDonalds wouldn't even wand to take you back, you could always just run for mayor of D.C. I like to see them spend a week living life our on the street I don't think they would survive. If they could spend a day or two, walking in someone else's shoes, I think they'd stumble and they'd fall; they would fall. Life styles of the rich and the famous, they're always complaining, always complaining... If money is such a problem, well, they've got mansions think we should rob them. Life styles of the rich and the famous, they're always complaining, always complaining... If money is such a problem, they've got so many problems think I could solve them. Life styles of the rich and the famous; we'll take clothes, cash, cars, and homes just stop complaining. Life styles of the rich and the famous... Life styles of the rich and the famous... Life styles of the rich and the famous." When the song ended there were many an encore and Draco playful stated in Harry's ear that the song suited him.  
  
"The only thing is though, Draco, I don't live in a mansion." The two boys started to laugh as they headed for the garage.  
  
"What are the next two songs?" Sirius asked when they were in the garage. They all threw off their shirts and put on new ones.  
  
"Remus is singing 'Stay Together For The Kids' by Blink 182, then I'm going to sing 'First Date.'" Severus said. Sirius nodded and looked over to Harry.  
  
"Hey Bambi, good job out there."  
  
"Bambi? Where did you get that from Siri?"  
  
"Your father use to call you that. Actually we all did. You were his little fawn." Remus said with a sad smile. Harry couldn't help, but smile at this as well, a tear ran down his face.  
  
"Let's not talk about James anymore." Severus said walking over to his nephew and wiped his tear away and hugged him. "It'll be OK now, you have me, Sirius, Remus, and Lucius now."  
  
"Hmmm four fathers... sounds like a bad movie." Harry said. This got a laugh out of Lucius. Harry looked to him. "You should really laugh more sir. You look like Draco when you do." Lucius blushed slightly and muttered thank you.  
  
"We better hurry back onto the stage." Sirius said fixing his hair. They all left the garage again and now it was time for Remus to take the stage. Before all the spotlights came back on, Remus took center stage, while Sirius took his positions at the drums. Severus and Lucius took their positions by Remus. The music started playing almost right away and Remus started to sing.  
  
"Its hard to wake up, when the shades have been pulled shut. This house is haunted; it's so pathetic; it makes no sense at all. I'm ripe with things to say, the words rot and fall away. If a stupid poem could fix this home, I'd read it every day. So here's your holiday; hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away. It was mine. So when you're dead and gone. Will you remember this night? Twenty years now lost. It's not right. Their anger hurts my ears; been running strong for seven years. Rather then fix the problems, they never solve them, it makes no sense at all. I see them everyday, we get along so why can't they? If this is what he wants, and it's what she wants; then whys there so much pain? So here's your holiday; hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away. It was mine. So when you're dead and gone. Will you remember this night? Twenty years now lost. It's not right. So here's your holiday; hope you enjoy it this time, you gave it all away. It was mine. So when you're dead and gone. Will you remember this night? Twenty years now lost. It's not right. It's not right." They all hated it. No I'm just tricking you all, they loved it of course, but lets not over use applause. "Thank you!" Remus said over the cheers and yells. "That was Stay Together For The Kids, by Blink 182. Now to turn it back over to Sevy, who is going to sing First Date by Blink 182." Rem went back to the drums and Sirius took the guitar from Sev.  
  
"In the car I just can't, wait to pick you up on our very first date. Is it cool if I hold your hand? Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance? Do you like my stupid hair? Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear? I'm too scared of what you think. You make me nervous so I really can't eat. Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. When you smile, I melt inside. I'm not worthy for a minute of your time. I really wish it was only me and you; I'm jealous of everybody in the room. Please don't look at me with those eyes. Please don't hint that you're capable of lies. I dread the thought of our very first kiss. A target that I'm probably gonna miss. Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over. Honest, let's make this night last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever. Forever and ever, let's make this last forever." Again with the applause will it never end? Not likely, they are too damn good. Anyway, like after all two songs there was a break. This is when things started to go really wired like something was being tampered with or something. On the screen a message flashed.  
  
'Ten years was I, I made a home and forgot the ones I loved. Fourteen years now pass and I am home, to claim my only home. DON'T FORGET THAT SEVERUS SNAPE!' and then all went back to normal. Everyone was freaked, what was the message about? What did it mean? The group put on the next video clip and hurried off. They had some things to discuss.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of that CHAPTER, what did you think? More singing then usual and I must confess that last part WAS a spur of the moment. I mean I wasn't really going any were at the moment and so I needed to get all your attention back. OK, but I need this question answered. How many more songs? OK, now go review! ANSWER MY QUESTION! Why? BECAUSE I AM SPARTACUS! HA! No, I just want you to answer it. ^^; 


	20. How This Started

A/N: Totally why Remus sung the one song. I'm trying to get the other members involved more. Don't worry though, the next few songs Sev's not going to sing, he's going to loose his voice if he does (Lol) so look for the great hits by Lucius and Sirius, and Draco is going to say something about the change in his father, just not right now… He's actually to busy goggling over our boy wonder to care. Anyway; enough with the blabbering on with the chapter then? P.S: Since this chapter came out AFTER Order of The Phoenix I would just like to say that none of this is going to change. It still takes place in fifth year. Tis' all ready written in computer stone all the previous chapters so I am not changing a thing! P.P.S: Sorry this took so long to post, I mean with the book coming out and finals? I didn't find the time, but now I should have these chapters out quicker over the summer months.  
  
"That was so wired." Lucius said taking a bottle of water from his son.  
  
"What do you think it meant?" Remus asked stretching out. Sirius bit his lip thinking. Harry and Draco looked at the four men. They seemed pretty shaken, especially Severus.  
  
"This may sound crazy," Severus, started hoarsely, "but what if, what if it was James?" Sirius looked at him like he was on crack. The potions master shook his head, "I know stupid, look, Lucius, Sirius I need you two to sing the next few songs. I'm loosing my voice here. We can get Percy to sing again he's got a good song, he just needs back up so that'll be you Siri." He coughed and the boy wonder quickly gave his once hated professor a bottle of water. He took it gratefully and swallowed it all down then coughed again.  
  
"Right, we'll do it." Sirius said and put his arm around his 'rival'. Lucius smiled and did the same to his friend.  
  
"You rest your voice my dear friend." Remus looked at the three.  
  
"I'll see if Percy is up to it." Remus said and walked into the bedroom. The two boys sat on the couch and yawned it had been a long day and it still wasn't over.  
  
"So dad..." Draco started then looked up to the man he hardly knew. "How did this all start?" Lucius thought for a moment. It had been a long time since Lucius thought about how it had happened. He looked at his son and went into how it all happened.  
  
  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
It was forth year for James, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Lucius (lots of 'us') and they were sitting in the Great Hall for what seemed to be a very important meeting. Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Zelda, were all standing on either side of Head Master Dumbledore in front of the staff table. The only students in the Great Hall were the forth and fifth-years, all of which were very curious of what was going on. Finally Dumbledore stepped forward and silenced the crowd. Everyone looked up at him waiting for his announcement.  
  
"It is splendid to see you all here and eager to know what this meeting is about." There was a lot of agreeing murmurs as every one looked at each other. "The staff and I have decided that the forth and fifth years will be doing a project. It will consist of five people from different houses, some of you will be in the same house, but you will be pared with another house." Everyone looked at each other silently asking if any of them got the meaning of that. "The idea of this is to get to know each other a bit better. The project can be anything, it can be a report or something, but hardly any magic is to be used. Any students who attack each other will be in detention with Mr. Filch for a month." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he smiled at everyone. "Now, we will be calling your names, you are to come up here and receive a package of how you are being marked and your instructions." He looked at the Transfiguration teacher as she stepped forward a scroll in her hand.  
  
"Kitty Moonbeam," A Hufflepuff girl stood up and hurried to the front. She had long black hair and her nails almost looked like cat claws, and she looked a bit snobbish. "Lily Evans," a very pretty Gryffindor red head stood up. James smiled at her as she walked passed, but she just ignored him. "Katherine Snape," another Gryffindor girl stood up. Her hair was long, dark brown and in two braids. Sirius blushed as she walked passed and soon became interested in his shoes. "Eric Mannicar," a Slytherin boy stood up this time and joined the three girls. He looked like he just swallowed a bug. "And Peter Pettigrew." A small Gryffindor boy stood. His friends looked jealously at him as he walked to the front of the hall. They were given an envelope and instructed to move to the side to let the next group come up. Finally everyone had been called except for ten remaining students: three Gryffindor boys, two Ravenclaw girls, three Hufflepuff girls, and two Slytherin boys. McGonagall looked at her list. "James Potter," James stood and hurried to the front hoping he would be put with his friends. "Sirius Black," his best friend hurried up smiling brightly. "Remus Lupin," Remus stood up and joined his friends; they all looked around wondering who the other two people would be hoping that they wouldn't be put with Severus. "Lucius Malfoy," Lucius sighed and walked over to the three Gryffindors half knowing that he wasn't going to be put with his friend. The four students waited anxiously wondering who was going to be next. Then as if in a slow motion film she read the next name. "Sev-er-us Snape." James, Remus, and Sirius moaned as the remaining Slytherin boy stood and walked up the hall. He was quite thin and his hair was long and black and looked very oily. He looked somewhat nervous. He stepped up and was handed the envelope then the group of five walked to join the other students. Severus moved more away from everyone else looking at his feet, ignoring the glares he was receiving from everyone around him except for Lucius, and Remus. The last group was called up and they were all instructed to find an empty classroom and make it into their own.  
  
"Got any ideas?" Lucius asked as they started to wonder the hallways. James, Sirius, and Remus looked at each other and shook their heads.  
  
"I've got one." Severus said from behind them, but no one noticed. The young boy sighed and started to wonder off down to the dungeons knowing the perfect place. Lucius stopped just in time to see his friend wondering off alone.  
  
"Severus?" Lucius started to follow his friend, and the marauders followed him. Severus could hear Sirius talking about him, but tried to ignore it. He led the other four into a huge empty classroom that joined with two other rooms. The room directly a head reviled a bathroom and the door off to the right was closed.  
  
"In there is a bed room." Severus muttered pointing to the closed door. The main room didn't really look like a classroom; in fact it was more of a living room then anything. A fireplace resided on one of the walls and was surrounded by a couch and a couple of armchairs, then in one of the corners resided a beautiful black piano. Severus quickly covered it and motioned them to sit before giving Lucius the envelope, then sat on the piano bench while James, and Sirius sat on the couch, Remus sat on one of the chairs and Lucius on the other as he opened the envelope. He looked over the sheets before speaking.  
  
"Well, basically, we are suppose to find something we all have in common and present it to the school in some way." James leaned forward thinking. The other boys by the fire did the same. Severus had turned to the piano, uncovered it and started to play a soft tune and hummed. Everyone looked over to him and watched, as he pretended no one else was there. Then a thought came to Lucius' head, "I know! We could sing!" Sev stopped playing and glared.  
  
"No. I am NOT making an ass of myself," he snapped. "Besides… You're the only one with talent." Everyone blinked at him as he started to play again.  
  
"Are you deaf?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow. "You got tones of talent! I think we should do it." Remus and James nodded.  
  
"Come on Sev, this is your chance to prove yourself." Lucius stood up and walked over to him. Severus sighed seeing no way out of it.  
  
"Fine, but we need instruments." Everyone smiled and they began to plan.  
  
~*~End of Flashback~*~  
  
"After we got the top mark, we found it foolish to quite so we kept going with it." Harry and Draco nodded.  
  
"So it all started as a school project?" Draco asked. The four men nodded simultaneously, Remus had come back into the room about halfway through the story.  
  
"Well, we better get going back out there, did Percy say he was going to sing?" Severus asked. Remus nodded as Draco, Harry, Lucius, and Sirius walked back to the Great Hall. When everyone was gone Remus quickly kissed Severus, and whispered "I'm glad you agreed to all of this in our fourth year." Severus smiled and they walked out together.  
  
A/N: Well, that's the end of that chapter. I apologize again for the delay! 


	21. Youth Of The Nation w their Bubblegoose

A/N: *sniffs* I don't know how much longer this story is going to be, I might write a sequel to it, but that depends on how I end this story. Well, on to chapter 21.  
  
The performers took their rightful positions and waited for the spotlights, before they started to play. The spotlights came on and Lucius stepped forward.  
  
"Well, another song is coming up, it's called Youth of The Nation and it's really by a group called P.O.D., if you care." Lucius cleared his throat and they started the song.  
  
"Last day of the rest of my life, I wish I would've known, 'cause I didn't kiss my mama goodbye. I didn't tell her that I loved her, how much I cared, or thank my pops for all the talks, and all the wisdom he shared. Unaware, I just did what I always do, everyday, the same routine before I skate off to school. But, who knew that this day wasn't like the rest; instead of taking a test I took two to the chest. Call me blind, but I didn't see it coming. Everybody was running, but I couldn't hear nothing, Except gun blasts, it happened so fast I don't really know this kid even though I sit by him in class. Maybe this kid was reaching out for love, or maybe for a moment he forgot who he was, or maybe this kid just wanted to be hugged. Whatever it was, I know it's because, we are, we are, (We are) the youth of the nation. We are, we are, (We are) youth of the nation. We are, we are, (We are) the youth of the nation. We are, we are, (We are) youth of the nation. Little Suzy, she was only twelve. She was given the world, with every chance to excel. Hang with the boys and hear the stories they tell. She might act kind of proud, but no respect for herself. She finds love in all the wrong places. The same situations, just different faces. Changed up her pace since her daddy left her. Too bad he never told her, she deserved much better. Johnny boy always played the fool. He broke all the rules so you would think he was cool. He was never really one of the guys. No matter how hard he tried, often thought of suicide. It's kind of hard when you ain't got no friends. He put his life to an end, they might remember him then. You cross the line and there's no turning back. Told the world how he felt, with the sound of a gat. We are, we are, (We are) the youth of the nation. We are, we are, (We are) youth of the nation. We are, we are, (We are) the youth of the nation. We are, we are, (We are) youth of the nation. Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na. Who's to blame for the lives that tragedies claim? No matter what you say, it don't take away the pain, that I feel inside, I'm tired of all the lies. Don't nobody know why, it's the blind leading the blind. I guess that's the way the story goes. Will it ever make sense? Somebody's got to know. There's got to be more to life than this. There's got to be more to everything, I thought exists." Then on the screen was a bunch of teenagers helping with the end of the song. "We are, we are, the youth of the nation. We are, we are, youth of the nation. We are, we are, (We are, we are) the youth of the nation. We are, we are, (We are, we are) youth of the nation. We are, we are, (We are, we are) the youth of the nation (the youth of the nation). We are, we are, (We are, we are) youth of the nation (youth of the nation). We are, we are, (We are, we are) youth of the nation (youth of the nation). We are, we are, (We are, we are) the youth of the nation (the youth of the nation). We are, we are, (We are, we are) youth of the nation (youth of the nation). We are... Youth of the nation. We are... Youth of the nation. We are... Youth of the nation. We are..." Lucius song went off with a bang and the crowed cheered as Sirius stepped up to help with the next song which he announced was Bubblegoose by Wyclef Jean.  
  
  
  
"When I was young, Mama played a guitar. A microphone and she said I'd go far. She said, 'Just keep all the lyrics hardcore.' Listen to my talk and get up, I'm on the corner with my..." then Lucius took over, but the music became all tripped out. "Hey kids, gather around, it's Wyclef and Melky Sedeck. I got a story to tell, heeeeeeere we go." Sirius took over again with the chorus. "Sit right back and you'll hear a tale of a hustler 'round my way. He used to clock around the block from where my grandma stayed. Black BMW with rims to match, windows bulletproof. One night, he jumped out the car and caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. He caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. He caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. You can be at the party getting loose, but can catch a bullet in your bubblegoose." Lucius then took over again with Sirius helping him out. "Hey yo, hey yo, my pen's in my hand, what should I write next? Oh yeah, and if you don't know, success brings stress. I'm vexed, my phone rings, collect call from Jeff. The operator say, 'If you accept, say yes.' 'Yes, what's the deal, son?' 'Yo I got bad news.' Yo, by the tone of his voice, I heard the ill street blues. 'The friends will make you, then too can break you. They plan an execution like Fu Man Chu.' 'Who?' 'You know the character from channel 5 kung-fu?' 'Slow down, man, Jeff, I'm losing you.' 'Hey yo, your cousin Rohann...' 'Uh-huh.' 'Who used to sell bang.' 'Uh-huh.' 'DT's found his hand in the back of Binnigans...' 'What?' 'In a plastic bag with a note attached.' 'Saying what?' 'A million and a half or he won't be back.' 'So meet me by the Brooklyn Bridge, 12:00 sharp.' 'If not at the funeral, you gotta play the harp.' Yo, why they wanna start and make me play my part? Don't they know like Sting, I can turn this murder into art? I jumped into my car, there's gotta be a joke. Traffic backed up, who's in town, the pope? S-s-s-s-someone blew the horn, I turned and looked left. To my surprise, it was my sis, Melky Sedeck." Then Sirius started the chorus again. "Sit right back and you'll hear a tale of a hustler 'round my way. He used to clock around the block from where my grandma stayed. Black BMW with rims to match, windows bulletproof. One night, he jumped out the car and caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. He caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. He caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. You can be at the party getting loose, but can catch a bullet in your bubblegoose." Then Luc took over with the second verse. "You're shooting in the opposite position. I'm thinking, 'should I fire or hold back my ammunition on your wig transition?' My mission, like Take 6, is to spread love, but all you screwed mugs got me wearing black gloves. You up in my face, I see fear in your eyes. You wanna feel the pain like a grown man getting circumcised. Shalom, Shalom, pardon my left, but my right hand's on your throat, massaging you to death. You provoke the cycle, call Michael. You're looking in the mirror, well, I'm in your window, oh, oh. You hear me Urkel, your blood will turn purple, like the colour, you holler, balling for your mother. No one you even though you knock. You used to walk around the block with the daily rock. Things done changed since your spark got hot. Now you got your knot wocked with your very own glock." Then the music changed from the freaky music of before and Sirius ended the song. "Sit right back and you'll hear a tale of a hustler around my way. He used to clock around the block from where my grandma stayed. Black BMW with rims to match, windows bulletproof. One night, he jumped out the car, and caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. He caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. He caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. You can be witcha girl getting loose, but you can catch a bullet in your goose. He caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. He caught a bullet in his bubblegoose. You can be at the party getting loose, but you can catch a bullet in your goose." Sirius bowed at the cheers and the next clip on the screen started playing. It seemed to be of Harry and Draco when they were babies and were being taken care of by the band. The two boys who were quite embarrassed by this had to laugh as well as it was quite cute. They all made their way back to the garage. Percy was up and lounging on the couch and smiled up as they all entered.  
  
"Hey, Percy!" Harry said and went over to him. "Ron wants to see you after the show."  
  
"I would expect he does." Percy laughed and adjusted his wire-framed glasses. Harry took a seat next to him and yawned, it had been a long day.  
  
"So what song are you singing?" He asked turning his head to meet Percy's eyes.  
  
"My December, by Linkin Park." Percy replied and looked into the flames. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked looking back to him. Harry nodded a smile crept onto his face.  
  
"It's really fun." Draco said sitting on the other side of Percy. "And you're really good Percy, why didn't you take it up as a profession?"  
  
"It was mainly because I didn't want my dad to be disappointed in the fact that no one would follow in his foot-steps. Bill went to Egypt, Charlie went to Romania, Fred and George are going to open up that joke shop and I don't know about Ron or Ginny, I mean they don't talk to me. So really I was the only one with out a choice. It's bad enough I'm gay." He sighed, "I really hate my job." Severus then sat down next to his nephew.  
  
"How did you discover he could sing uncle?" Harry asked looking up into the youthful face of the head of Slytherin.  
  
"Well, Percy was in his fifth year and I sent him off into detention, helping me clean the lab, well, he started singing and he had the most amazing voice, he just needed some coaching."  
  
"So from that day on, Severus gave me private music lessons." He smiled up at Sev, who smiled back. Lucius then came over and broke up the little chat.  
  
"It's time. You ready Percy?" Percy nodded, stood, and led the way out of the garage for the second last song of the night.  
  
A/N: Yes, sadly it is the second last song. But not that's not the last chapter oh no! There is more chapters to come, but we are coming to a close. Send in those reviews! 


	22. Time of Your Life

A/N: I hope I can finish this story before I go away for a couple of weeks o_O...  
  
When Harry and Draco came out and onto the stage they were greeted with an 'aw' from the crowed. They smiled and waved and grabbed the microphones.  
  
"Well, the band is back and it is our great pleasure to bring back Percy Weasley, who will be singing My December by Linkin Park." Harry said there was another wave of cheers. Draco took over with this.  
  
"But before we get into that we would like to give a brief history of the band and the special guests. Yes that is including us." Every one laughed and they turned to the screen where the white words Severus Snape showed up on a black background and underneath was 'Sevy Bear'. "Severus John Snape, A.K.A Sevy Bear, was born on September 3rd 1960 with his half twin brother James Potter and his twin sister Katherine Snape." Harry quickly added an "It's a long story." While a picture came up of Severus, James and Katherine when they were babies came up. "Four years later on April 2nd 1964, his mother gave birth to another half brother of Severus' names Harold Anthony Potter, who four years later died tragically from breaking his neck, falling down a flight stairs." Harry took over after this.  
  
"Shortly after, Severus' half brother, my father, James left the Snape manor and the triplets did not see each other again till they came to Hogwarts. Severus, however, almost didn't come to Hogwarts. When he was 10-years-old the four Snapes went to Canada to a witchcraft school out side of Québec City, called Camerton Academy, where he learned two of his favorite sports, football and volleyball. (A/N: For all you Americans/Canadians/Wherever else it's called soccer, Harry meant soccer.), but as you can see he didn't get in and the family came back to England." On the screen was a picture of an 11-year-old Snape that now had straight black hair that looked greasy. "For the record Severus' hair is naturally what you see tonight, not what we're use to seeing it as. Severus learned to play the piano by the age of five and preformed for family and friends at Christmas time." He smiled and the image changed to Lucius Malfoy and underneath was 'Lucy' done the same way as Severus' name. "Lucius 'Lucy' Astrophel Malfoy was born June 28th 1960 to a very respected rich family. When Lucius was three he started to play the violin going to three recitals a year and music festivals where he won first prize in everything. He was an only child, but when he was seven he met Severus and they were like brothers. In 1980, Lucius' wife gave birth to a healthy baby-boy named Draconius Malfoy." Pictures flew by of Lucius' years and landing on a picture of him looking at peace as he held his newborn son. The screen now moved to Sirius' name. Draco did this one.  
  
"Sirius Alexander Black, or Padfoot, was born May 25th 1960. Sirius didn't start getting into the music talent till 1969 when he met life long best friend James Potter and became the guardian of James' only son Harry. Shortly after the deaths of Lily and James Potter, Sirius was arrested and convicted falsely of the murder of thirteen people. He was innocent and this thought kept him well in Azkaban." The screen flashed of pictures of Sirius then changed to Remus' name and Draco kept going. "On August 17th 1960 at about 2:30 a.m. Remus Lupin was born. Rem was a happy healthy baby that showed to have great promise in life, but sadly, on March 23rd 1963, Remus was bitten by a werewolf and was tainted as one for life. He was locked away in his house, his parents loved, yet feared the boy and soon thought that the young pure-blood would not be accepted into Hogwarts, but then on July 27th 1971 Remus received the official letter from Hogwarts and on September 1st of that year while on the train to the school he met his best friends James, Sirius, and Peter and they would be later known as Misters Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, the Marauders. James was also a member of the band, but was more manager then anything." Harry cleared his throat then went back to the history of the band.  
  
"The group didn't start out as friends however, they actually all really despised one another, but in 1975 a school project was formed and the five boys were placed in the same group. He heard lead singer Sevy Bear's talent and they right away formed the band. Not wanting to abandon their project after getting to know each other a little better they kept going with it and now they stand before you tonight as Injection Hourglass!" There was applause and the boy wonder continued. "So now to give you our bits of information." Harry said. "Draco Malfoy was born November 19th 1980. As Draconius Malfoy."  
  
"Harry was born July 31st 1980 as Harry James Potter." Draco continued. "Harry and I spent most of our first year together and as you can see, we learned everything together. When we first came to Hogwarts we were mortal enemies."  
  
"But after spending a night alone in detention with Professor Snape and Draco I soon learned that they were both really nice and I was let in on all this."  
  
"You all know us so there is really no point in going on, so lets move on to our special guest, Percy Weasley."   
  
"Only, we'll get onto that after his song, so here he is again folks, Percy Weasley!" Percy came out wearing a long royal blue trench coat. All the lights went down except a spotlight that was directly on him. When the music started, right where Percy was standing, it started to snow. (a/n: The '' that appears in the song is Severus singing it.)  
  
"This is my December; this is my time of the year. This is my December; this is all so clear. This is my December; this is my snow covered home. This is my December; this is me alone. And I, 'just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.' And I 'take back all the things I said to make you feel like that.' And I, 'just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.' And I 'take back all the things that I said to you.' And I give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, to have someone to come home to. This is my December; these are my snow-covered dreams. This is me pretending, this is all I need. And I, 'just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed.' And I 'take back all the things I said to make you fell like that.' And I, 'just wish that I didn't fell like there was something I missed.' And I 'take back all the things that I said to you.' And I give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, to have someone to come home to. This is my December; this is my time of the year. This is my December; this is all so clear. And I give it all away, just to have somewhere to go to. Give it all away, to have someone to come home to." The song ended as the lights faded and Percy was pretty much covered in snow, but he didn't care. That was his song and he was happy to share it with everyone. When the lights came back up, Draco and Harry were standing on a very dry warm stage and Percy was off to the side.  
  
"Wow, that was a really nice song Percy." Harry said and there was a huge cheer from the crowed. Harry waited for a few minutes before continuing. "Percy Weasley was born on October 15th 1976 as the third child to Molly and Arthur Weasley. He has two older brothers that are eleven and nine years older then him." Draco picked up after that.  
  
"Two years later in April of 1978, two new Weasley's entered the small family's lives. Fredrick and George Weasley. Then two years later the growing family had a new baby, Ronald, and Percy took it upon himself to care for the small child in the dark years."  
  
"A year later, Virginia Weasley was born," Harry continued noticing his four Weasley friends blushing. "And it was a this time that five youngest of the family would have to be put in a safe home."  
  
"Percy grew up quick and learned to care for his siblings better then anyone. In that short time, Percy was both mother, father, and big brother to the young toddlers."  
  
"Six years later Percy came to Hogwarts and had an immense gift for everything academics and from what I hear the only Gryffindor that our potions master didn't threaten to fail" The two boys laughed at this before continuing. "In Percy's 4th year, he was serving a detention where Severus discovered his music talent and later Percy was coached secretly till his graduation three years later. Percy was both Prefect and Head-Boy, but he was not the prat everyone took him for."  
  
"Well, we're done talking, now let's turn this show back over to the band so we can all go to bed some time tonight." Draco laughed and the two boys jumped off the stage, though, Severus took his guitar and sat on a stool while Lucius, and Remus sat on the other side of him. Sirius and Percy were off to the side talking to each other.  
  
"Sadly this is the last song of the night." Severus said there was a moan in the crowed. "But hopefully, we will be back in the future." There was a cheer from the crowed this time. "As you all know, 14 years ago, the group all lost a very dear friend of ours, and I lost my twin brother. So in honor of him, we are going to dedicate this last song to him. James, if you can hear us, this ones for you!"  
  
"This is Time of Your Life by Green Day." Remus added before Severus started to play his guitar.  
  
"Another turning point a fork stuck in the road. Time grabs you by the wrist directs you where to go, so make the best of this test and don't ask why, it's not a questions but a lesson learned in time, it's something unpredictable, but in the end is right I hope you had the time of your life." Remus and Lucius then started to play their violins as Severus continued, but before he could start the next verse someone started it for him.  
  
"So take the photographs and still frames in your mind. Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time, Tattoo's of memories of skin on trail. For what it's worth, it was worth all the while. It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right I hope you had the time of your life." Everyone blinked at the hooded man who stood next to Severus, who looked really pale, but he kept playing. The stranger and Severus then finished the song off together. "It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right I hope you had the time of your life." When the song ended and in the misted of the cheers the man through off his hood to show what looked like an older version of Harry.  
  
"James Potter everyone!" Severus yelled as he put an arm around him. Harry looked shocked, almost like he was going to faint, but he didn't. The band wished the school a good night then Harry hurried off to grab Ron and they all hurried back to the garage. When they got there, a girl was sitting on the couch dinking a Dr. Pepper. She looked up at James and smiled.  
  
"Scared them didn't you Uncle?" she asked with a grin. She looked like a female Sirius, but seemed to have Snape qualities to her. Her hair was long and light brown and was in two braids. James nodded and walked over to her.  
  
"Before I go into explanations I would like you to meet, Sirius' daughter Juliana." Everyone stared at the two. Juliana looked up to James and sighed.  
  
"You scared them I told you, you shouldn't have went and finished the song." James shrugged and grabbed her bottle of Dr. Pepper.  
  
"Julian, why can't you ever drink 7 Up or Pepsi?"  
  
"Because I like Dr. Pepper." Every one blinked at the two and then Julian looked at them. "I think it's time you tell them everything."  
  
"I was getting to that." James said and sat down then looked at his friends in turn. Then his eyes landed on Harry. "First I would like to say, I'm home."  
  
A/N: That's the end of the chapter, I think like one or two more to go, then maybe a sequel. 


	23. James' Story

A/N: You know looking at this story so far; it's 57 pages right now. That's a lot. Anyway, onto the story!  
  
"Your home?" Harry said still a little shocked to see his father a live and in the flesh. Ron was just as bewildered, but was more interested in his surroundings, and how cool his brother looked. James nodded.  
  
"I'm home for good now. I was finally able to come back after all these years." He looked at Julian for a moment who urged him on. "Please sit and I'll tell you the whole story." Everyone sat and Harry couldn't be happier to have his best friend at his side for the emotional support. James cleared his throat before going into the story.  
  
~*~Flashback to October 31, 1981~*~  
  
It was a quite Halloween night and James Potter was bored out of his mind. His baby son Harry was being put to sleep by his mother. James walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Citrus! Citrus! Where are you?" A house-elf shuffled over to his master and smiled up. The elf had a long ski-jump nose and huge blue eyes. He was wearing an old tatty scarf like a diaper around his waist. "Citrus, I'm going out for a bit, and I don't want Lily to know about it, so I'm going to put a spell on you so you look like me. All right?" Citrus nodded and James pulled out his want pointed it at the elf and muttered the spell. With a few seconds James was facing himself. He then took off his glassed, pointed his wand at himself, and muttered another spell. When the sparks cleared his jet-black hair had turned a light brown and his eyes turned a dark brown. He looked a lot like Severus did during performances. "You know where the spare wand is right?" Citrus nodded and went to his 'room' and took out a wand. "Now you are allowed to use magic. And don't let Lily know." The imposter James nodded as the real James hurried off out the back and apperated to the Leaky Cauldron. With-in a few hours James was pissed out of his mind and didn't know left from right. The last thing he remembered was a big blur and blacking out.  
  
The sun crept into James' eyes and he woke with a killer hangover. He moaned, he couldn't remember what time he got home at, but the bed didn't feel like his own bed. He looked around at a deep blue room with different trinkets. An old man was sitting by the bed surveying James through half-moon spectacles. This man was none other then Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Good morning James." James groaned and grabbed his head and muttered something, that was either 'Morning, Professor', 'What time is it?' or 'I have to get home.' Dumbledore wasn't really sure what he said so he just said everything. "It's almost noon and you can't go home, James. I'm sorry, but Lily is dead." James sat bolt right up, forgetting about the pounding sensation in his head.  
  
"She's dead? What about Harry? Is he dead too?"  
  
"No, Harry is still alive. He's here at the school, but since you are presumed dead as well Harry is going to go live with his Aunt and Uncle. You will have an hour to say good bye James, and then I'm going to take you somewhere where you can get sobered up." Dumbledore placed a hand on the baffled mans shoulder. James looked near to tears as he just sat there dumb-founded. Dumbledore then stood and walked over to a cradle that was in the room and picked up a bundle of blankets from within. He handed it to James and James sat there his eyes locked onto his son for one last time.  
  
For James his last hour with his felt like forever compared to the month he spent at the magical rehab center under the name of Jessie James. When he got out he learned of Sirius being taken away to Azkaban and his daughter having no one. When he went back to Hogwarts he was told he couldn't stay in England and was to take care of the baby-girl. The two moved to Canada where James raised Juliana as his own. He kept his first name, but took Sirius name.  
  
End of flashback~  
  
"I became Jimmy Black and got a teaching job at Camerton, but just resent I got fired and I wrote to Dumbledore saying I was coming back home, by then Juliana had put in a transfer to Hogwarts and was accepted." James said. Julian nodded through out the whole story. "That's my story. Now who is this?" He looked over to Ron.  
  
"This is Ron Weasley. My best friend." Harry said smiling at Ron.   
  
"Bill's baby brother." Severus added which made Ron blush.  
  
"Really? How many little brothers does he have?"  
  
"Five, and one little sister." Percy said not taking his eyes off of James. James nodded.  
  
"Well, now that's out of the way, might as well hug everyone." Julian said nudging her uncle forward. James walked towards Sirius and the two men hugged and muttered something to each other and parted. Next he went to Remus who looked close to tears, James moved to his brother and they hugged for quite a long time and Severus was actually crying. When James pulled away there were tears in his eyes as well and he hugged Lucius. Then he looked at Percy, Harry, Ron, and Draco, shrugged pulled Percy into a hug, moved then to Ron, then Draco. Finally he came to Harry.  
  
"I thought I was never going to see you again." He said and Harry was actually crying as he hugged his father tightly.  
  
"I love family reunions." Julian said and surprised Sirius with a hug. Everyone laughed at this and then Julian turned to Ron whose ears turned a little pink.  
  
"Want a tour of the school?" Ron asked shyly.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Ron looked at Harry.  
  
"Want to come Harry?"  
  
"Sure. Draco?"  
  
"Yeah, I can help with a tour." The four students then walked out of the garage smiles on all of their faces.  
  
"Julian and Ron are going to be going out by the end of the week." James said watching them "it's so obvious, that was like love at first site." He then turned back to Percy and there eyes met. "Are you a student?"  
  
"No, I work at the ministry, hate it though."  
  
"You're a wonderful singer."  
  
"Thank you." The four other men smiled at each other and circled around them.  
  
"Looks like our little Jimmy here has a little crush on a certain red-head." Sirius said pushing his best friend a little.  
  
"But it seems a certain red-head returns the feelings." Severus said and all of a sudden Percy found himself in James' arms and blushing furiously. James smiled down at him and kissed him lightly.  
  
Sirius: Hold it! Hold it!  
  
Severus: What is it Sirius?  
  
Sirius: This is the end.  
  
James: Your right Mr. Padfoot.  
  
Percy: So does everyone get someone in the end?  
  
Lucius: I think so.  
  
Remus: Well, lets take a look. I get Severus, Sirius and Lucius get each other, Harry and Draco have fallen madly in love, and it seems that Julian and Ron are in love.  
  
Severus: I think this calls for a sequel!  
  
Everyone: WE WANT OUR CONTRACTS RENEWED!  
  
A/N: You know you have to write another story when the characters demand it... But really oh creations of J.K. Rowling, it's the viewers decision. So I think if I get at least five reviews saying to write a sequel it shall be done. Oh also look out for more stories by me coming up, like San Fran, Forgive The Fact I Love You, The Malfoy Chronicles: Draco's Story, and Kero's Story, and many, many more. Oh The Malfoy Chronicles also include a story that isn't by me, but by a very good friend of mine look for Draco's Story for more information.  
  
P.S. If you have ANY questions I will add another chapter to answer all thoes.  
  
~*~END!~*~ 


End file.
